Rancune Mortelle
by Betifi
Summary: Alors qu'elle est en plein pèlerinage, Bella intervient dans une mise à mort pour sauver une femme du bûcher. Cependant elle sera bien loin de se douter que cette femme n'est pas n'importe qui et que ce petit acte héroïque aura de grandes conséquences pour elle et son avenir.


**Coucou,**

 **Vous ne m'attendiez pas aussi vite hein ?**

 **C'est d'une part pour me faire pardonner le retard du dernier chapitre du professeur Swan que vous avez attendu plusieurs jours mais c'est surtout grâce à ma super Bêta htray que je ne pense plus devoir présenter maintenant.**

 **Je le fais tout de même pour lui témoigner publiquement mon respect, ma profonde reconnaissance et ma gratitude pour son super travail. Vous allez voir grâce à elle, cette longue histoire de près de 22000 mots va passer avec une fluidité sans pareil et sans doute trop rapidement pour vous.**

 **Je pense qu'il y a tous les ingrédients que vous aimez dans mes histoires en général et il y a même un lemon. Si, si ! :)**

 **Bon trêve de blablatage et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Alors qu'elle est en plein pèlerinage, Bella intervient dans une mise à mort pour sauver une femme du bûcher. Cependant elle sera bien loin de se douter que cette femme n'est pas n'importe qui et que ce petit acte héroïque aura de grandes conséquences pour elle et son avenir.

 **Rancune Mortelle.**

J'arrivai dans la campagne profonde du Nouveau Mexique à proximité de l'ancienne frontière texane. J'avais un peu traîné à cause d'un beau mâle qui avait retenu mon attention et qui avait fait une partie de ma soirée. Je venais de reprendre la route lorsque j'entendis au loin des cris de femme ainsi que des sons bien significatifs de combats . Je savais pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire et en temps normal j'aurais continué ma route mais là quelque chose me retint: le hurlement de terreur de cette femme. Sans savoir pourquoi je me mis à courir dans cette direction.

Garrett m'aurait très certainement enguirlandée pour cela mais si j'avais appris une chose en soixante ans d'existence c'était de faire confiance à mon instinct. Et mon instinct m'indiquait que je devais aller aider cette femme. Lorsque j'arrivais sur place, je vis une jeune femme brune retenue par deux vampires. Face à elle, un troisième se retourna pour jeter les morceaux d'un corps dans un bûcher qu'il venait d'allumer.

Il frappa la femme d'une gifle qui lui brisa la mâchoire. Elle grogna en même temps que moi et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais élancée sur l'un de ses geôliers qui, surpris, avait relâché légèrement sa prise autour de sa prisonnière. Elle put se dégager et moi je pus sauter sur lui. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que je l'étête avec une précision chirurgicale, la femme en fît tout autant avec son autre geôlier. Voyant que nous avions retourné la situation, le troisième vampire s'enfuit en courant avant que l'on puisse s'en prendre à lui. La femme lui cria quand même:

-Dis-lui qu'il en faudra plus pour me faire tomber et me faire peur ! elle gronda mécontente avant de se tourner vers moi. Qui es-tu ?! me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Je m'appelle Isabella, répondis-je un peu sur la défensive. Maintenant que tu es sauve, je vais reprendre ma route, lui indiquai-je refroidie par le ton qu'elle avait employé.

-Excuse-moi ! me retourna-t-elle en se détendant légèrement. Je te remercie pour le coup de main efficace, me dit-elle.

-Je t'en prie. J'allais me retourner pour partir lorsqu'elle me retint.

-Tu m'aides à faire le ménage et je t'offre une petite collation et un endroit où tu pourras prendre une bonne douche ou un bon bain si tu préfères, me proposa-t-elle en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Je ne suis pas intervenue pour une quelconque récompense. Je l'ai fait par pur altruisme. Trois vampires mâles contre une femme seule, ce n'était pas équitable, lui retournai-je.

-Je te suis reconnaissante et je pense que c'est le moins que je puisse te proposer après ce que tu viens de faire pour moi. Et puis on pourra discuter plus sereinement chez moi qu'ici. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne revienne avec des renforts, nous sommes en plein no man's land ici, m'indiqua-t-elle.

J'avais entendu que les guerres du sud avaient repris depuis peu. En fait depuis le gros bug mondial qui avait plongé l'humanité dans une nouvelle ère sans technologie.

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je.

Je n'étais pas contre un peu de confort et, un bon bain avec un peu d'eau chaude et du savon, ça me changerait des bains dans les rivières.

Rapidement nous regroupâmes les corps pour les jeter au bûcher.

-En tout cas je te remercie, sans toi je ne m'en serais certainement pas sortie.

-C'était un peu déloyal, lui répondis-je juste avant qu'on n'entende des grognements nous parvenir.

-Il faut qu'on déguerpisse ! lâcha-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Instinctivement, je la suivis. Nous avions une horde de six vampires à nos trousses mais comme moi, elle était rapide ce qui fit que nous arrivâmes à garder une bonne avance. Je commençais à craindre le pire lorsque je vis qu'elle se dirigeait sur le Texas. Nous courions tout droit sur le territoire de Maria et de son impitoyable second, le Dieu de la guerre, alias de Major Whitlock. Je ralentis mais ma compagne de calvaire se mit à crier:

-COURS !

Je vis une escouade de deux vampires se détacher du groupe et nous rattraper très vite alors que d'autres vampires venaient à notre rencontre. Parmi eux une fragrance que je connaissais bien: Garrett! Ce fut seulement parce que je sentis son odeur et que je l'entendis hurler: "protégez-les !" que je repris ma course de plus belle.

Nous passâmes les premiers vampires du groupe de Garrett qui formèrent une ligne qu'ils refermèrent derrière nous pour stopper nos poursuivants. La femelle que je venais de sauver se précipita dans les bras de Garrett à ma plus grande surprise. Je m'arrêtais à côté d'eux, mon regard navigant entre mon mentor et les vampires qui nous poursuivaient et qui s'étaient arrêtés

à quelques mètres de la ligne qui nous protégeait.

-C'est mon territoire ! N'essaie plus de percer mes lignes ! Gronda une femelle blonde du groupe qui nous avait poursuivi.

-Fais très attention à toi! J'ai été très tolérante jusqu'à présent mais ma patience commence à s'essouffler ! Répliqua la brune.

-La mienne également! Répondit la blonde. La prochaine fois ça ne se passera pas aussi bien, tiens-le toi pour dit ! menaça-t-elle avant de faire signe à sa garde de faire demi-tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Garrett.

-Je l'ai échappé de justesse. Apparemment Adel s'est fait prendre ou alors il a joué double jeu parce que la voie n'était pas libre comme il nous l'avait dit. J'ai perdu Julian et j'étais à deux doigts d'y passer lorsque Isabella est arrivée et m'a sauvée de ce mauvais pas.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! me questionna Garrett un peu sèchement. Ce qui m'indiqua très clairement qu'il était inquiet et qu'il avait du mal à se reprendre.

-Contente de te voir moi aussi ! lui retournai-je avec un petit sourire en coin. il vint à moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-C'est une chance que tu sois passée par-là et que tu n'écoutes jamais mes conseils, me dit-il.

-Vous vous connaissez ? questionna la femelle surprise.

-Oui c'est Bella, lui retourna-t-il.

-Tu t'es présentée sous le nom d'Isabella.

-Bella n'est utilisé que pour les intimes, lui retourna Garrett.

-C'est donc toi la protégée de mon compagnon.

-De quoi ?! repris-je. Tu as une compagne toi ? Il y a vraiment trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, lui retournai-je.

-Oui, j'ai effectivement plein de choses à te raconter mais on va commencer par rentrer et se mettre à l'abri, m'indiqua-t-il

sous les hochements de tête de sa compagne à qui il tendit la main. Suis-nous.

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je en suivant le mouvement et me faisant totalement entourée par le reste du clan. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise, j'avais la sensation de me retrouver prisonnière. S'il n'y avait pas eu Garrett, j'aurais très certainement tenté de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Nous courûmes quelques kilomètres jusqu'à arriver dans un ranch très bien gardé avec pas mal de vampires. Là, je commençais à flipper un peu. Le seul ranch peuplé de vampires et connu au Texas était celui de Maria. Je réalisais que la femelle ne s'était toujours pas présentée et j'étais pleine d'appréhensions. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, elle s'arrêta et donna des ordres aux vampires qui nous avaient escortés.

-Vous avez été très bien soldats. Vous avez quartier libre pour ce soir. Trudy je veux que les vigies soient doublées ce soir par précaution et qu'on renvoie une nouvelle équipe aux avant-postes. Oh et qu'on me prévienne lorsque le Major rentrera, dicta-t-elle.

-Oui Maria, répondit cette dernière mettant mes pires craintes en avant. Je vis Garrett esquisser un sourire en voyant ma réaction.

-Vraiment ? lui demandai-je en susurrant alors que Maria était occupée avec ses soldats. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer et Maria surprit notre échange.

-Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, s'excusa-t-elle en me tendant la main. Je suis Maria, dit-elle.

-J'avais cru comprendre oui, répondis-je en la lui serrant pas vraiment rassurée. Maria était connue dans notre monde et elle ne jouissait pas d'une bonne réputation à vrai dire, j'étais donc un peu perplexe.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien chez moi. En plus de m'avoir sauvé la vie, tu es la protégée de mon compagnon.

-Je te remercie pour la protection que tu m'offres en m'accueillant chez toi, la remerciai-je par politesse. Avant de me retourner vers Garrett: je pense effectivement que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, acquiesçai-je.

Il me sourit.

-Jenna, accompagne mon amie dans l'une des chambres disponibles dans le secteur des lieutenants et veille à ce qu'elle ait ce qu'elle désire. Tu devrais y être tranquille, m'indiqua Maria. Nous avons un feu de camp ce soir avec quelques festivités ainsi qu'une collation qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, m'informa-t-elle. Tu nous excuseras, nous devons nous entretenir d'urgence. Nous aurons l'occasion de converser tout à l'heure.

-Jenna tu passeras me voir une fois que tu auras terminé ce que Maria t'a demandé, indiqua Garrett. Profite de la baignoire, je sais à quel point tu apprécies, se moqua Garrett avec un clin d'œil avant de suivre sa compagne.

Dire que j'étais choquée était bien loin de ce que je ressentais présentement. Garrett était le compagnon de Maria, c'était surréaliste.

-Tu viens ? demanda cordialement la vampire qui s'appelait Jenna.

Je hochai la tête et la suivis dans la grande bâtisse. Elle me conduisit dans une aile de cette maison de Maître hors du temps qui ressemblait bien plus à un manoir. Il y avait des vampires un peu partout et tous me scrutèrent avec surprise alors que je suivais Jenna. Elle se fit arrêter par un mâle qui nous arrivait dessus:

-Hey, salut Jen.

-Salut Robert, répondit-elle.

-Tu nous présentes la nouvelle ? demanda-t-il.

-Laisse tomber Robert, c'est la protégée de Maria et de Garrett, lui indiqua-t-elle en le poussant sans ménagement. Désolée. Bella, c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça, répondis-je.

-Ils sont un peu lourds surtout quand du sang neuf arrive, me dit-elle avec un sourire. Normalement la nouvelle devrait vite faire le tour et tu seras tranquille, m'informa-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai du répondant tant verbalement que physiquement s'il fallait en arriver là, lui indiquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil au fameux Robert.

-J'ai cru comprendre ça. Tu as sauvé Maria c'est pas rien, dit-elle.

-J'ai sauvé une femme avant tout, j'en aurais fait autant pour n'importe quelle autre femme. Je ne savais pas que c'était Maria.

-C'est rare de nos jours ce genre d'acte héroïque.

-Oui malheureusement, répondis-je alors qu'elle ouvrait une porte.

-Tu seras bien ici et il y a une belle baignoire. Je vais demander à ce que l'on te chauffe de l'eau pour ton bain, m'indiqua-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup Jenna.

-Appelle-moi Jen. Et je t'en prie, tu as sauvé ma créatrice, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, me dit-elle avec un sourire avenant.

Elle laissa la porte ouverte et s'en retourna, me laissant prendre possession de la chambre que Maria m'octroyait. Elle était cosy et très chaleureuse. Il y avait quelques vestiges de l'ancienne époque où la technologie humaine était partout. Le grand choc électromagnétique, provoqué par le passage de la comète de Nichols en frôlant la terre, les avait rendus obsolètes. Les appareils électroniques avaient fonctionné quelques années après le passage de la comète avec les générateurs à carburant mais aujourd'hui les réserves étaient asséchées et les humains avaient dû s'adapter et revenir aux méthodes ancestrales pour survivre. En tant que vampire, cela ne nous dérangeait pas et c'était même beaucoup plus plaisant. Enfin, tant que nous évitions les

différentes

guerres de territoires que de nombreuses

factions et clans se livraient. Maria étant la plus connue puisqu'elle avait toujours gardé la jouissance de son Texas et cela même avant la comète Nichols. J'allais à la fenêtre que j'ouvris et qui donnait sur l'arrière de la bâtisse où se montait une estrade artisanale. Je voyais un grand feu se préparer ainsi que des instruments de musique. C'étaient les festivités dont Maria m'avait parlés.

Je restais quelques minutes à les observer jusqu'à ce que je sente Jenna revenir accompagnée. Il y avait cinq vampires avec elle. Elle frappa avant d'entrer avec un grand chaudron d'eau chaude, qu'elle alla verser dans ma baignoire.

-Merci mais il ne fallait pas je me serais contentée d'eau froide, j'ai l'habitude.

-C'est un ordre de Garrett et il m'a dit de te remettre ça aussi, dit-elle en se retournant vers un vampire qui lui tendit un morceau de tissu jaune.

-C'est bien du Garrett tout craché ça, répondis-je avec un petit sourire en prenant le morceau de tissu. Tous les vampires sortirent de ma chambre précédent Jenna.

-Les festivités ne vont pas tarder à commencer, Garrett te fait savoir que tu ne dois pas trop traîner.

-C'est pour quoi au juste ces festivités ?

-Nous avons gagné une bataille contre un nouveau clan qui a tenté de s'implanter chez nous, m'indiqua-t-elle.

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour rejoindre la baignoire d'eau chaude qui m'attirait telle une sirène à un marin. Je me délectais de la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans mon corps grâce à l'eau. Il y avait au moins trois ans que je n'avais pas pris un bain chaud. C'était une bénédiction sans nom. J'en profitais au maximum parce que je ne savais pas dans combien de temps je pourrais renouveler l'expérience. Seulement je dus me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pourrais pas en profiter autant que je le souhaitais car j'entendais

que ça commençait à s'agiter sous mes fenêtres.

Les vampires du camp de Maria se rassemblaient près de l'estrade. Ils dansaient, chantaient et riaient. C'était bien loin de ce que je m'étais imaginée trouver ici, pensais-je en mon for intérieur.

Je finis par sortir à contre cœur de mon bain et j'enfilais la petite robe que Garrett m'avait fait porter. Je n'avais pas besoin de chaussure. J'attrapais deux crayons posés sur le bureau, je me fis rapidement un chignon approximatif avant de rejoindre les autres et surtout Maria et Garrett. Je ne pris même pas la peine de passer par la porte et sautais par-dessus le balcon pour rejoindre la petite fête. Je repérai rapidement Garrett qui discutait avec un mâle.

-Alors ça t'a fait du bien ce petit bain ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas, lui répondis-je.

-David je te présente Bella, ma protégée. C'est moi qui lui ai appris tout ce qu'elle sait, lui dit-il avec une certaine fierté.

-Je suis enchanté Bella. Maria nous a raconté comment tu lui as sauvé la vie. Nous t'en remercions tous.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Jenna, j'en aurais fait autant pour n'importe qui d'autre mais je suis vraiment ravie que ce soit tombé sur la compagne de Garrett. D'ailleurs j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre cette histoire, lui indiquai-je.

-Histoire qui a bien failli mourir dans l'œuf, intervint Maria. J'ai rarement vu plus borné que ce vampire, me dit-elle.

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Garrett retira son bras qu'il avait autour de mes épaules. Il prit Maria par la taille et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante qui me dérouta quelque peu mais qui m'amusa principalement.

-Hum. C'est pas vraiment le moment Garrett, le reprit-elle avec un sourire.

-Donc la petite histoire ? demandai-je alors que sur l'estrade un nouveau chanteur venait de monter pour interpréter

de Police.

-Je me rendais dans le nord et je venais de traverser le Mexique mais avec les guerres du sud plus redoutables que n'importe où ailleurs, j'avais décidé de faire un grand détour. J'ai rallié le Mexique à la Louisiane à la nage et j'ai contourné le Texas. Quand je suis arrivée en Arkansas, je suis tombé sur une magnifique brunette qui était en train de séduire un humain. Elle m'a envoyé sur les roses sans prendre de gants et tu me connais... Ça m'a travaillé un peu alors je l'ai suivie de loin. Elle a retrouvé un mâle à qui elle a donné l'homme qu'elle venait de mordre avant de repartir de son côté. Je l'ai suivie sur plusieurs jours de cette façon et elle a fini par me fausser compagnie. Ensuite je me suis fait attraper par le mâle qu'elle rejoignait de temps en temps. Il m'a menacé et j'avoue que j'ai été tenté de laisser tomber. Mais après plusieurs jours, voyant que cette lubie ne me passait pas, je les ai pistés et j'ai atterri ici. Elle m'a réservé un accueil assez musclé mais j'ai eu le dessus, dit-il avec un large sourire.

-Seulement parce que je l'ai bien voulu et que le Major m'a affirmé que tes intentions n'étaient pas hostiles.

-Je t'ai battu ma chérie parce que tu étais déstabilisée et parce que je te plaisais, insista-t-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu as vécu avec lui pendant vingt ans sans en arriver à le tuer. Je dois dire que je te tire mon chapeau, me retourna-t-elle feignant l'exaspération mais cela se voyait qu'elle s'en amusait.

-Et ça c'était quand ?

-L'année dernière, me répondit Garrett. Depuis je n'ai pas bougé d'ici.

-Une année sans bouger ? D'accord je confirme qu'elle est bien ta compagne, m'amusai-je à mon tour avant de porter mon attention sur la scène parce que l'un des vampires se faisait huer. Il interprétait un morceau de rap qui apparemment ne plaisait pas à ses spectateurs.

-Ah je crois que je vais devoir intervenir, lança Garrett avant d'embrasser rapidement Maria et se diriger sur l'estrade alors que le « chanteur » s'en prenait à l'un de ses détracteurs.

-J'aimerai bien que le Major rentre pour mettre un peu d'ordre avant que ça ne dégénère. Ils sont assoiffés, m'indiqua-t-elle.

-Effectivement si la soif entre en jeu ça risque d'être compliqué, acquiesçai-je.

-Bon ça suffit vous deux ! gronda Garrett en attrapant le chanteur. Tu vas faire un tour pour te calmer, lui dit-il en le poussant à quitter l'estrade.

-C'est à mon tour de chanter ! lança une fille.

-Désolée Nora mais je réserve ce tour de chant, lui répondit Garrett en regardant vers nous.

-Oh non Garrett ! l'avertis-je. Il me sourit avec cet air perfide et sournois qu'il me réservait lorsqu'il allait me jouer un sale tour.

-Bella, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta si mélodieuse et jolie voix, lança-t-il devant tout le monde.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! grondai-je.

-Allez ne te fais pas prier! Un peu d'encouragement! demanda-t-il aux soldats et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, mon nom était scandé par l'ensemble du camp.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû rester, grommelai-je.

Maria sembla s'amuser en me disant :

-Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, une fois qu'il a une idée en tête…

-Oui malheureusement j'avais oublié cet aspect-là de sa personnalité avec le temps, soupirai-je en me faisant traîner sur l'estrade par des vampires que je ne connaissais pas.

-Tu sais que tu me paieras ça, dis-je à Garrett alors que les vampires entonnaient encore mon prénom.

-Tu es un ange ma princesse. Dream on ? me demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas plus entraînant à me demander ? lui retournai-je un peu sceptique. Il y a de fortes chances que je finisse par me faire huer moi aussi.

-Non j'ai envie de danser avec ma compagne, me dit-il en sautant de l'estrade. Je soupirai et je me retournai pour prendre l'une des guitares posées. Je la mis en bandoulière et je vérifiais qu'elle soit accordée avant de me tourner vers les vampires en maudissant Garrett. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait un coup pareil.

-Ca va, ça va ça arrive… par contre si ça ne vous plaît pas vous vous en prenez directement à Garrett ! leur soumis-je en souriant au concerné.

Je commençais alors mes accords. Quelques vampires arrivèrent rapidement sur la scène pour prendre les autres guitares tandis qu'un autre se mit à la batterie. J'aurais peut-être dû éviter de dire de s'en prendre à Garrett, j'avais oublié l'espace d'une seconde qu'il était le compagnon de Maria. Nous étions tous synchronisés et accordés et je commençai donc mon tour de chant:

Et alors que j'allais commencer le second couplet, j'entendis une voix masculine qui s'imposa sur celui-ci. Je relevai la tête tout en continuant à jouer malgré le choc que je venais d'avoir. La voix qui s'imposait sur mon couplet c'était Jasper. Il était assis sur la balustrade de mon balcon, enfin, de la chambre qu'on m'avait octroyée. Il chantait tout en me fixant avec un petit air amusé et arrogant imprimé sur le visage.

Je me repris pour le troisième couplet, qu'il me laissa chanter seule, mais il sauta du balcon pour me rejoindre.

C'est ensemble que nous chantions le refrain avec un espèce de petit jeu, de défi ou de je ne sais quoi entre nous. Je ne pouvais pas me défaire de son regard pétillant et plein de malice. J'avais des souvenirs de Jasper, de très vieux souvenirs humains mais jamais il n'avait souri comme ça, jamais il n'avait eu cet éclat dans le regard. En réalité je me souvenais de lui comme d'un vampire assez torturé.

A la fin du tour de chant j'étais tout sourire et je fis passer ma guitare dans mon dos.

-Jasper ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir, lançai-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse. J'étais tellement contente de le voir, de voir un visage que j'avais connu humaine. Il referma ses bras sur moi et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je réalisai qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit autour de nous, plus de musique, pas même un chuchotement. Je m'écartai de Jasper rapidement et je regardai avec appréhension les vampires devant nous.

-David tu veux bien réchauffer un peu l'ambiance ! lança Jasper en me prenant par la main et en m'incitant à descendre de l'estrade.

Le fameux vampire se dépêcha, il prit la guitare que je lui remis au passage alors que Jasper nous conduisait vers Maria et Garrett.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? demandai-je alors que David entamait une reprise de Johnny B Goode.

-C'est exactement la question que j'allais te poser, répondit-il.

-Major je vois que tu connais la protégée de Garrett.

-Major ? repris-je submergée par un choc encore plus grand que celui de son apparition. Major Whitlock ?! répétai-je abasourdie et avec une certaine angoisse maintenant. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'angoisse mais de l'appréhension, à vrai dire. Il me retourna un sourire et un clin d'œil.

-Et donc je répète ma question que fais-tu ici ? N'es-tu pas supposée être morte depuis un bon demi-siècle? questionna-t-il.

-C'est une longue histoire, répondis-je alors que Garrett me fixait avec insistance.

-Bella m'a permis de me sortir vivante d'une percée dans les lignes de Lucy lorsque j'ai voulu aller voir Sophia. Julian y a laissé la vie et j'étais sur le point d'y passer aussi lorsqu'elle est intervenue, expliqua Maria.

-Miss Catastrophe saurait-elle se battre? me retourna-t-il apparemment amusé.

-Bien sûr qu'elle sait! C'est ma protégée, répondit Garrett un peu sèchement ce qui me surprit un peu. Jasper, enfin, le Major le fixa et il se passa quelque chose entre eux, une sorte de remise en place visuelle masculine.

-Tu nous as ramené de quoi nous sustenter Major ? intervint Maria qui, tout comme moi, avait remarqué le trouble des deux hommes.

-Oui mais je n'étais pas au courant que nous avions une invitée, lui indiqua-t-il.

-C'est pas grave je n'ai pas…

-Si cela ne te dérange pas tu peux dîner avec moi, je veux bien partager, me coupa-t-il.

Bien évidemment cela me surprit au plus haut point et limite me choqua. Tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait de partager un repas avec un autre vampire. Ça ne se faisait qu'entre compagnons parce que l'instinct de préservation et la soif de sang faisaient qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de confiance dans ces moments-là.

-Elle prendra ce qui m'était réservé, intervint Garrett cette fois-ci assez froidement. Faut que je te parle Major ! ajouta-t-il en délaissant Maria. Le ton qu'il venait d'employer ne laissait rien supposer de bon. Bien évidemment j'étais remplie de crainte, je ne voulais pas être au milieu d'une rixe interne.

-Vous ferez ça lorsque tout le monde se sera restauré ! intervint Maria. Nous allons sortir avec Garrett, nous nous restaurerons à l'extérieur. De cette façon il y en aura assez pour tout le monde .

-Non je ne veux pas être une contrainte, je n'étais pas prévue et de toute façon je ne vais pas rester longtemps, ca peut bien attendre que je m'en aille, leur retournai-je.

-Tu veux partir tout de suite ? questionna Garrett.

-Je pensais attendre demain voire après-demain grand maximum. Je me rendais chez moi, nous arrivons à la mi-Août, lui indiquai-je à demi-mot. Il hocha la tête.

-Oui j'avais presque oublié, me répondit-il. Cependant restaure-toi pour ce soir, Maria et moi allons faire un tour, m'indiqua-t-il en embrassant mon front.

-Bella tu veux revenir pour un duo? entendis-je appeler. Je tournai la tête pour voir Jenna sur la scène qui me faisait signe. Je soupirai.

-Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! reprirent les soldats alors que Garrett éclatait de rire et que moi je m'exaspérai.

-Tu sais que tu me le paieras ça ! lui retournai-je. Veuillez m'excuser il semblerait que j'ai un public ce soir, leur indiquai-je. En me retournant je croisais le regard de Jasper qui semblait amusé par la situation.

Je rejoignis Jenna sur la scène alors qu'elle commençait à chanter un vieux tube.

. Je la rejoignis sur le refrain. Je n'étais pas certaine que c'était un bon choix de titre surtout à chanter à des soldats affamés, et, pas que de sang visiblement. Heureusement il y avait l'empathe pour gérer cette situation, enfin c'était ce à quoi je pensais lorsque je le vis partir avec Garrett. Maria secoua la tête dépitée mais resta pour profiter du tour de chant.

A la fin de celui-ci, un grand baraqué arriva sur scène et fut accueilli comme une rock star.

Je rejoignis Maria:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère.

-Non une petite discussion entre machos. Parfois il vaut mieux éviter d'intervenir et les laisser régler ça entre eux pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Tu le connais comment ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il vivait dans un autre clan il y a près de soixante ans, répondis-je sans entrer dans les détails.

Je ne voulais faire d'impairs s'il n'avait rien dit. Elle avait beau être la compagne de Garrett, elle restait Maria et je n'avais pas totalement confiance en elle même si je lui avais sauvé la vie.

-Je vois, dit-elle en tournant la tête alors qu'ils revenaient.

Aucun d'eux n'affichait quoi que ce soit d'apparence cependant je pouvais voir dans le regard de Garrett qu'il était contrarié. Maria le vit aussi, elle passa la main sur son torse et, la tension qui semblait avoir pris possession de son corps, se dissipa. Il lui sourit.

-Nous allons y aller. Major veille à ce que ma sauveuse ne manque de rien et qu'elle soit traitée comme il se doit, indiqua-t-elle.

Cela impliqua un nouvel échange de regards entre le Major et Garrett.

-Ma belle, je te vois demain, me dit-il. Tu me réserves ta matinée, nous avons pas mal de choses à voir. Et s'il te plaît évite de reproduire le coup de Salavat, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je compris parfaitement le message et j'en fus assez déstabilisée en réalité; ça faisait deux fois en moins de dix minutes qu'on faisait une allusion de ce genre avec le Major. Bon en même temps je ne devais pas être choquée venant de Garrett mais le premier à avoir lancé les allusions avait été le Major lui-même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je me voulant rassurante. Passez une bonne soirée, indiquai-je avec bienveillance alors qu'ils partaient.

-Pourquoi ai-je comme l'impression d'hériter de la maison au départ de papa et maman pour y organiser une boum avec les copains ? retournai-je en regardant le Major qui était silencieux et arborait une posture militaire. Il me sourit.

-Sans doute parce que c'est le cas, me répondit-il.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Garrett ? lui demandai-je inquiète tant pour lui que pour Garrett.

-Une petite mise en garde, la même que tu viens de recevoir visiblement, répondit-il.

Sa réponse me mit assez mal à l'aise, et une certaine tension s'installa entre nous. Je soupirai et je décidai de crever l'abcès:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là Jasper ? Enfin, je peux toujours t'appeler Jasper ? lui demandai-je par précaution.

-Oui tu peux, répondit-il. Et je pense que la question est pourquoi je suis ici tout seul, non ?

-Non, ça, c'est une autre question, répondis-je. Il sourit de nouveau.

-C'est ici que j'ai été créé en 1863 par Maria et c'est ici que je suis revenu quelque temps après Forks. Nous avons traversé quelques perturbations et, comprenant que de toute façon je n'arriverais jamais à m'intégrer je suis revenu à mes racines.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça Bella et puis c'est l'heure du dîner, m'indiqua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi alors que j'entendais des gémissements, des pleurs et des cris hystériques nous parvenir en même temps que de l'agitation au sein des soldats.

Le groupe d'humain s'arrêta près de nous et le Major s'avança de quelques pas devant moi. Les soldats se calmèrent automatiquement. Je me demandais s'il utilisait son don ou si c'était juste sa présence qui faisait ça. Rien qu'avec son regard, sa prestance et son assurance, j'étais autant refroidie que ses soldats.

-Bella, en tant qu'invité d'honneur tu as le droit de choisir, m'indiqua-t-il.

-N'importe qui fera l'affaire, je ne suis pas difficile, répondis-je.

-Choisis quand même, dit-il en maintenant ses soldats en respect.

Comprenant que tant que je n'aurais pas choisi ils ne mangeraient pas, je m'avançais et attrapais le premier homme qui me tombait sous la main. Il était tout aussi effrayé que les autres et malgré sa carrure, il pleurait. J'évitais de m'attarder sur ce genre de chose pour ne pas trop garder de souvenirs de mes repas.

Une fois mon humain en main, Jasper s'en choisit un aussi et les nouveaux nés sautèrent dans le tas. J'eus juste le temps de me retirer un peu pour profiter de mon humain et leur tourner le dos. Cette débauche et la barbarie gratuite ne me plaisaient pas vraiment. Alors que j'étais en train de me nourrir, j'entendis qu'on s'approchait de moi rapidement. Dans un même temps, je relâchai mon humain, me retournai et attrapai le vampire qui voulait m'attaquer par derrière sans doute pour me prendre mon repas. J'exerçais une pression sur son bras et, en me servant de la force centrifuge, je parvins à lui le arracher puis sa tête ensuite et à récupérer mon humain avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et ne perde trop de sang. Pour éviter que cela ne recommence, je me tournai pour faire face aux autres soldats.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de terminer mon repas, mon regard croisa celui du Major et quelque chose se passa. Je savais ce que c'était, cela arrivait relativement souvent après avoir consommé du sang. C'était le désir ou l'instinct d'accouplement.

Je terminai mon repas et j'allais déposer le corps dans l'espèce de charrette à foin disposée un peu plus loin; vu les odeurs qu'elle dégageait je savais que c'était là qu'il fallait mettre les corps pour qu'ils s'en débarrassent. Ensuite j'entrepris de regagner rapidement ma chambre afin d'échapper à la méga orgie qui allait sans aucun doute avoir lieue. J'arrivai dans le hall d'entrée lorsque je me fis rattraper par Robert.

-Hey beauté, m'interpella-t-il en posant son bras sur mon épaule. Dans un réflexe aussi vif que brutal, je me retournai et, rapidement, je le mis à genoux puis je lui retirai la tête de son cou et la laissai tomber à côté de son corps.

-Je suis vraiment choqué ! se fit entendre le Major en arrivant ça fait deux fois que je te vois étêter deux de mes soldats sans mal.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je suis un peu tendue lors de la période des repas, surtout en communauté. Je mange seule en général.

-J'avais cru comprendre, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Je serais toi j'éviterai ça Jasper, lui dis-je en me reculant. Il n'y aura pas d'accouplement, en tout cas pas avec moi, lui indiquai-je.

Il sourit, un sourire amusé et limite arrogant:

-Tu sais que je pourrais t'y contraindre si j'avais envie... mais si nous en arrivions là tous les deux c'est que tu l'auras voulu sans interférence de ma part, m'indiqua-t-il. Je t'ai rejoint seulement pour te garantir une certaine tranquillité. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre, termina-t-il.

-Quand pourrons-nous avoir une discussion ? Enfin si tu veux bien parler avec moi ? Lui demandai-je évitant de trop m'attarder sur ce que j'entendais un peu partout et ce que je pouvais sentir aussi. C'est pour cela que j'évitais de rester en communauté pour me nourrir. Une fois m'avait suffi.

-J'ai compris que tu avais ta matinée de réservée. Si tu veux bien attendre jusqu'au soir, je serais ravi de te retrouver pour combler ton besoin de réponses, me dit-il. J'ai une journée chargée demain et je ne serai disponible qu'en soirée, m'indiqua-t-il.

-D'accord, je peux pousser mon départ à après-demain, acquiesçai-je.

-Tant mieux, je m'en réjouis à l'avance, me dit-il en s'arrêtant devant ma chambre. Je ne suis pas loin, si tu as besoin de moi, dit-il en me montrant une porte dans le couloir un peu en plus loin.

-D'accord et merci, répondis-je avant d'aller vite me cacher dans ma chambre.

Je refermai la porte tout aussi vivement ainsi que les volets et la fenêtre en évitant de jeter un œil sur la multitude de corps dénudés s'adonnant à leurs instincts primaires en bas de mes fenêtres. Cependant je ne pouvais rien faire contre les sons et encore moins contre la fragrance très attrayante de Jasper qui flottait dans mon espace. Un doux mélange de cuir, d'argan et de cèdre, très viril et très, très plaisant. J'aurais dû quitter le ranch lorsque je me rendis compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Je luttais tant que je pouvais mais lorsque j'entendis des pas s'engager dans le couloir et une voix féminine appeler le seul mâle de cet espace, je sentis une colère sourde monter en moi.

-Major ! Minauda-t-elle en passant devant ma porte. J'entendis la porte du Major s'ouvrir et je ne sus pas ce qu'il me prit à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'il s'accouple avec elle. Je sortis précipitamment de ma chambre, elle se retourna comprenant sans nulle doute la menace, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais pour moi c'était ma rapidité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle gisait sur le sol alors que je continuai d'avancer. Le regard arrogant que le Major posa sur moi attisa ce besoin qui me prit les entrailles. Alors que j'arrivai sur lui, il m'attrapa sans douceur et me colla contre le mur avec empressement.

-Ca fait trois de mes soldats que tu décapites en moins de cinq minutes, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix fiévreuse avant de la prendre dans sa bouche me soutirant un gémissement. D'autres ont perdu la vie pour bien moins que ça, dit-il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

-J'ai trois bonnes raisons, réussis-je à articuler péniblement alors qu'il se collait à moi.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il pris dans le jeu qui était en train de naître entre nous.

-Le premier voulait le repas que tu m'as si galamment offert, répondis-je en le repoussant légèrement pour défaire sa chemise avec un petit sourire en coin, fière d'entendre le grondement rouler dans sa gorge à cause de sa frustration même s'il décida de se laisser faire.

-Certes, c'était mérité. Le second ? demanda-t-il.

-Il m'a touchée alors que je ne le voulais pas, répondis-je juste avant de déposer un baiser sur son torse marqué de nombreuses cicatrices. Les vestiges de sa glorieuse légende. Cela m'excitait plus que ça ne m'effrayait. Un autre grognement roula dans sa poitrine alors qu'il leva la tête en prise au désir qui nous consumait. Il la baissa ensuite et d'autorité, il prit mon visage dans ses mains pour m'imposer un baiser possessif qui me mit dans tous mes états.

-Si tu n'avais pas été aussi rapide, je l'aurais fait moi-même, me dit-il en relâchant mes lèvres. Et pour elle ? finit-il par demander.

-Je n'aimais pas sa voix, répondis-je avec un sourire entendu alors que je le regardais avec amusement et un sentiment de possession et de supériorité assez surprenant. Même après les repas je n'étais en général pas comme ça mais je me doutais que le contexte dans lequel je me trouvais devait y être pour beaucoup.

-Isabella, me reprit-il avec un sourire en coin en reculant son visage lorsque j'allais l'embrasser, créant en moi un sentiment de frustration. Son sourire s'étira davantage.

-Tu es à moi ce soir. C'est moi que tu as choisie au dîner, je n'allais pas laisser cette trainée me prendre ce qui est à moi, lui retournai-je sachant parfaitement que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et puis notre petit jeu devenait un peu trop longuet à mon goût. Il grogna en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il me prit sous les fesses et me porta jusque dans sa chambre alors qu'un couple arrivait.

-Si j'avais senti ça à l'époque, personne ne t'aurait touchée, me dit-il en me plaquant contre sa porte.

Il me tenait d'une main et, de l'autre, fit tomber la bretelle de ma robe.

-Tu es si sexy et si désirable, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule.

-Et si excitée alors cesse de parler ! grondai-je avec autorité.

Il sourit en me déposant au sol. J'en profitai pour défaire son ceinturon et son pantalon et je passais directement ma main à l'intérieur pour aller à la rencontre de l'objet de ma convoitise: son pénis.

Il gronda et se laissa cajoler quelques secondes avant de reprendre la situation en main et d'enlever la mienne de son pantalon. Il me retourna fermement, dézipa ma robe qui tomba sur le sol, puis il déchira le morceau de tissu qui me servait de culotte. Il prit ensuite un de mes seins sans douceur dans sa main mais généralement, après un repas, on baisait, on ne faisait pas l'amour.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ! grondai-je à mon tour impatiente. Il n'en fallut pas plus. Je sentis son intrusion en moi par la voie anale ce qui me tira un grognement de contentement. Il exprima alors sa satisfaction de la même manière. J'étais coincée entre lui et la porte qui, je n'en doutais pas, ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous les assauts conquérants du Major mais ô combien salvateurs pour moi. Il retira les crayons de mes cheveux et enfonça son visage dans ma chevelure alors qu'il était littéralement collé à moi. L'une de ses mains me maintenait bien collée contre la porte et l'autre se perdant dans l'humidité de mes plis pour stimuler mon clitoris.

-Oh putain oui, lâchai-je lorsque je sentis que cela m'emmenait plus vite vers la jouissance.

J'étais littéralement en feu et ses grognements possessifs de plaisirs ne faisaient rien pour atténuer ça. A vrai dire c'était la première fois que j'étais dans un état pareil. J'avais pourtant eu quelques partenaires depuis que j'étais entrée dans ce monde, l'accouplement était un instinct prédominant chez les vampires mais jamais personne ne m'avait autant excitée.

-T'arrête pas, le suppliai-je.

-Pas avant que tu ne cries mon nom, me répondit-il dominateur à l'oreille.

Mon orgasme était sur le point d'éclater. La porte montrait des signes de faiblesses inquiétantes sous les coups de reins secs et durs du Major. La chaleur se répandit dans tout mon corps l'emprisonnant littéralement en moi.

-Ahhh JASPEEERRRR ! criai-je alors que l'orgasme me submergeait totalement.

-Oh putain Bella, lâcha-t-il à mon oreille à bout de souffle.

Il resta en moi quelques secondes ou peut-être minutes, je ne saurais trop dire. Je me sentais libérée et détendue maintenant que j'avais cédé à mes pulsions. J'étais bien et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'étais pas sur mes gardes après un accouplement. Généralement c'est ce moment-là que choisissaient les mâles pour décapiter les femelles lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'attachement. Il finit par me libérer et j'allais pour remettre ma robe lorsqu'il me retourna en un tour de main:

-Que comptes-tu faire? Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, me dit-il avec ce regard plein de convoitise qui ralluma presque immédiatement mon désir. J'étais un peu surprise mais pour le coup, c'était une bonne surprise. Je souris affichant ainsi mon consentement et il m'embrassa. Rien de dur ni de possessif, maintenant ce n'était que son désir et non plus son instinct.

-Humm Major… J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu étais un amant aussi consciencieux, gémis-je alors qu'il embrassait la partie de mon cou la plus sensible tout en dorlotant ma poitrine de ses mains, s'appliquant à la tâche pour me faire profiter de toute l'étendue de son savoir-faire.

-Je ne le suis pas habituellement mais avec toi c'est différent. Tu es sans nul doute mon plus vieux fantasme, m'avoua-t-il à ma plus grande surprise.

-Vraiment ? répondis-je surprise avant de laisser passer un gémissement de plaisir qui l'amusa.

-Vraiment, répondit-il avec ce sourire arrogant qui me plaisait beaucoup. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je me suis surpris à rêver de te prendre comme je viens de le faire et encore moins le nombre de fois que j'ai pris d'autres femmes en m'imaginant que c'était toi: la seule femme que je n'ai jamais pu posséder, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Alors crois-moi je vais te faire tout ce que mon esprit dépravé a imaginé pour toi, me dit-il avec une arrogance et une assurance et ce regard rempli de désir et de convoitise qu'il planta dans le mien.

En temps normal j'aurais eu peur et j'aurais cherché à m'enfuir mais pas cette fois. J'étais émoustillée de savoir qu'il avait pensé à moi de cette façon durant des années voire des décennies. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et il me porta jusqu'à son lit.

Force était de constater qu'il était de loin le meilleur amant que je n'avais jamais eu et ce même devant Garrett. Sans doute son don d'empathie y était pour beaucoup et, dans un lit, ce don était une bénédiction. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'arriver à l'orgasme, il me retourna pour prendre le contrôle de la situation et il reprit possession de mon corps. Ses coups de reins, toujours aussi conquérants et efficaces, précipitèrent mon orgasme, son regard planté dans le mien. Il grogna alors qu'il se laissait submerger lorsque je l'emprisonnais de nouveau en moi. Je grognais à mon tour, tout mon corps tendu au maximum de ses capacités sous l'assaut du nouvel orgasme incroyable qu'il me donna. Cependant, prise dans cet ensemble de sensations incroyables, je ne me rendis pas compte de ses intentions et je compris bien trop tard lorsque ses dents transpercèrent mon cou qu'il venait de me marquer. Il me tint immobilisée le temps de laisser son venin investir mon corps et que je grognais ma colère.

-Putain Major ! grondai-je. Il finit par retirer ses dents de mon cou et lécha la plaie.

Je le repoussai vivement et j'allai pour me lever lorsqu'il revint sur moi et me plaqua dans son lit en grognant. Cette fois-ci ce n'était plus un jeu, c'était une menace.

-Reste tranquille ! ordonna-t-il avec autorité.

Je ne voulais pas me soumettre mais j'en ressentis le besoin. Je savais que c'était lui qui m'y contraignait. Je reçus ensuite une succession de calme et d'apaisement alors qu'il reprenait place à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? lui demandai-je une fois calmée.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, répondit-il. Je suis désolé, finit-il même par s'excuser.

-Je veux bien comprendre que c'était dans l'action mais j'espère que tu ne penses pas que je vais me plier à ce que cela veut dire.

-Tu es un électron libre Bella, je pense que ni moi, ni Garrett, ni personne d'autre, ne pourrait te contraindre à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire.

-C'est un fait, admis-je soulagée que ça n'aille pas plus loin qu'un marquage extérieur.

-Mais au moins cela te garantira une certaine tranquillité. Tu n'auras qu'à dire la vérité aux mâles qui te plairont et ceux dont tu ne voudras pas, que le Major Whitlock t'a marquée, cela devrait suffir je pense.

-Ça pourrait avoir son avantage en effet, si j'arrive à sortir de ce camp vivante, répliquai-je avec une grosse appréhension.

-Maria t'aime bien, tu ne risques rien et tu pourras repartir sans le moindre problème, m'indiqua Jasper m'ayant visiblement mal comprise.

-Je pensais plus à Garrett pour le coup, lui retournai-je.

-Oui j'ai senti qu'il était particulièrement possessif en ce qui te concerne. Ce qui amène plusieurs questions. Déjà c'est quoi cette histoire de Salavat ? me demanda-t-il. J'ai bien compris que c'était une mise en garde mais j'aimerai bien en connaître le fond.

-Cinq ans après mon changement, juste après le choc magnétique qui a détruit toute la technologie humaine, nous étions en Russie avec Garrett. Il voulait me montrer sa patrie et m'éloigner un peu des Etats-Unis. Bref nous avons rencontré un clan vampires que Garrett connaissait, nous sommes restés un peu et comme ce soir et nous avons mangé ensemble. Comme c'étaient des amis de Garrett je ne me suis pas méfiée, et, bien entendu, après le sang il fallait répondre aux autres besoins. Je me suis isolée avec l'un d'eux parce qu'ils n'étaient majoritairement que des mâles mais ça s'est quelque peu détérioré lorsque deux autres sont arrivés. Je ne dois ma survie qu'au fait que Garret n'était pas loin et qu'il m'a entendue l'appeler à l'aide. Depuis, je mange seule pour ne plus avoir justement ce besoin de sexe tout de suite après. Ce qui me surprend c'est que Garrett soit quand même partie en me sachant au milieu de tous ces mâles.

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Il est le compagnon de Maria mais il n'est pas mon supérieur. Nous avons établi une hiérarchie lorsqu'il est arrivé, son statut ne lui donne aucun droit sur moi. J'accepte les ordres venant de Maria parce qu'elle est ma créatrice mais de personne d'autre, m'apprit-il. Dès que je t'ai sentie et que je t'ai vue, je t'ai prise sous ma protection et comme je suis plus haut gradé et que visiblement il n'est pas ton créateur, il n'a aucun droit.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as marquée, pour te réserver un quelconque droit sur moi !

-Non ça a été instinctif, je n'ai compris ce que je faisais que lorsque mes dents étaient dans ton cou, répondit-il. Mais j'avoue qu'avoir ce pouvoir sur tous les hommes qui vont croiser ta route me plaît.

-Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es revenu ici ?

-Je suppose que cela fera partie des sujets de conversation que nous aurons ce soir, dit-il. Garrett arrive et il n'est pas content. Tu devrais aller le calmer parce que je sens que je risque de m'emporter, lança-t-il en se levant du lit.

J'allais en faire autant mais il revint et me retint pour m'embrasser.

-Oui j'aime particulièrement la pensée que tu sois à moi, murmura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Pour vingt-quatre heures seulement Major, répondis-je en le repoussant alors que j'entendis Garrett arriver, un grognement roulant dans sa poitrine.

-Va dans ma chambre, j'arrive ! indiquai-je à la porte avant qu'il n'entre. Et toi laisse le tranquille, c'est mon mentor, il ne m'a pas changée mais cela ne fait pas de différence pour moi, il est mon créateur à mes yeux.

Puis je me levai et enfilai ma robe dont il remonta la fermeture éclair dans mon dos.

-Je suis impatient d'être à ce soir, m'indiqua-t-il en posant ses mains sur mon ventre pour me retenir et son visage dans mon cou. Il embrassa la morsure qu'il venait de me faire et qui était encore douloureuse. J'entendis le grognement d'impatience de Garrett et je décidai de me sortir de l'étreinte du Major avant de succomber de nouveau à une pulsion sexuelle qu'il arrivait à me provoquer si facilement.

Après la nuit que nous venions de passer plus jamais je ne le regarderais ou ne penserais à lui comme le vampire soumis et complètement torturé d'Alice qu'il était dans mes souvenirs . Je lui lançais un clin d'œil avant de sortir de sa chambre. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la mienne je vis que Garrett était très remonté.

-Je t'avais pourtant averti non ?! Attaqua-t-il d'emblée alors que je refermai à peine la porte.

-Pour commencer Garrett, j'ai presque quatre-vingt balais ! Alors je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi mais je ne suis plus une gamine ! Et deuxièmement, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me partager, lui retournai-je en sortant une culotte de mon sac.

Je me fichais qu'il me regarde faire, après tout, nous avions été intimes assez longtemps pour qu'il me connaisse par cœur. Je l'enfilai sous son regard noir et cela n'avait rien à voir avec du désir: il était en colère.

-Il t'a marquée ! Tu l'as laissé te marquer ?!

-Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, il l'a fait et ne t'affole pas c'était seulement une réaction causée par l'intensité du moment. Ca ne représente rien, ni pour lui ni pour moi. Je reste aussi libre que je l'étais avant d'arriver ici.

-Tu ne le connais pas Bella ! Va-t-en ! Quitte ce camp immédiatement ! m'ordonna-t-il.

-Pardon ? Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?!

-On ne peut plus sérieux. Tu prends tes affaires et tu mets le plus de distance possible entre ce ranch et toi Bella, dit-il en prenant mon sac et en me le fourrant dans les bras.

J'étais complètement médusée et ce fut sans doute pour ça que je ne réagis pas immédiatement lorsque le Major entra dans ma chambre et se jeta sur Garrett. Bien évidemment Garrett répondit et ils atterrirent sur le balcon, brisant les fenêtres, puis passèrent par-dessus la balustrade sans jamais se lâcher. Ils grognaient et se donnaient coup pour coup. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je réalisai ce qu'il se passait et une terreur profonde s'insinua en moi. Ils étaient en train de se battre et j'étais certaine qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout de ce combat. A mon tour, je sautai par-dessus la balustrade et m'interposai entre eux mais Garrett me repoussa sans ménagement ce qui attisa la colère du Major.

-Arrêtez ! criai-je.

J'allais encore une fois essayer d'intervenir mais je me retrouvai pliée en deux à cause du don du Major. Ce dernier repoussa alors Garrett d'un coup de poing qui le fit glisser sur la terre battue sur quelques mètres tout en grognant. Les vampires du camp commencèrent à affluer.

-Reste en dehors de ça Isabella ! m'ordonna autoritairement le Major.

-Certainement pas ! grondai-je en me relevant malgré la douleur dans le ventre qu'il m'infligeait.

-Laisse-la tranquille espèce de psychopathe ! gronda Garrett en se lançant de nouveau sur Jasper. Ils se percutèrent en l'air et reprirent leur bataille. Je sentis Maria arriver.

-MAJOR! GARRETT! ARRÊTEZ CA ! cria-t-elle mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne stoppèrent. Nous n'avions plus le choix. Elle me regarda et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit mon cou. Elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

-Il faut les séparer avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent ! me dit-elle. Je hochai la tête et nous nous interposâmes en même temps alors que cette fois-ci, c'était Garrett qui venait de repousser le Major. Ce dernier repositionna sa mâchoire, le regard meurtrier en direction de Garrett puis il le fit glisser jusqu'à moi.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de ça femelle ! gronda-t-il.

-Femelle ?! Moi femelle ?! lui retournai-je.

-Chuutt calme-toi, entendis-je Maria dans mon dos. Elle apaisait Garrett et cela semblait marcher. Elle n'avait pas de mal car ils étaient compagnons. C'était un pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

-Je t'ai demandé de le laisser tranquille Jasper! Je t'ai dit qu'il était important pour moi, tentai-je en essayant de me radoucir. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il était bien assez remonté, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on relance la machine.

-Il n'a pas le droit d'intervenir entre toi et moi. Tu es à moi !

-Tu vois ! C'est trop tard maintenant, gronda Garrett, ce qui réarma la colère du Major qui avança droit sur Garrett.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Major ! lui ordonna Maria en se mettant devant son compagnon mais je savais que cela ne plairait pas à Garrett et ce dernier s'aligna à côté de Maria.

-N'interviens pas, c'est entre lui et moi ! lui lança Garrett.

-NON ! Vous êtes encore chez moi tous les deux et c'est moi qui dirige ce camp !

-Alors dis à ton compagnon de rester à la place qui est la sienne ! répliqua le Major qui ne décolérait pas.

Le Major avança jusqu'à moi et c'était presque comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Je tendis le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Ma main toucha à peine son torse qu'il s'arrêta et baissa la tête pour fixer mon regard avec le sien.

-Laisse-le. Je l'aime beaucoup et il est juste inquiet, plaidai-je d'une voix que je voulais calme.

-Allez faire un tour et Bella veille à ce qu'il se soit calmé avant de revenir. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau à ce moment-là. Que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations, le spectacle est fini ! cria-t-elle à l'ensemble du camp qui s'était approché. Tous les soldats s'éparpillèrent nous laissant seuls tous les quatre.

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas lui faire ! gronda Garrett.

-Ca suffit Garrett. Je ne suis pas pour les méthodes employées mais il a raison dans ce qu'il dit. Tu n'as pas à intervenir c'est à moi de régler ça, lui retournai-je. Ca fait vingt ans maintenant que je parcours le monde seule, je sais me défendre et je sais gérer les crises ! Va te calmer avec Maria. Nous allons faire pareil et lorsque tout le monde sera calme, on va discuter entre personnes civilisées ! Maria m'accorda son soutien en hochant la tête.

Je n'avais pas fait attention que durant tout ce temps ma main était restée sur la poitrine de Jasper. Il me la prit et me tira avec lui à l'opposée de Garrett. Il était toujours en colère c'était évident mais au moins il se maîtrisait maintenant.

-Dégagez ! Gronda-t-il alors que le vampire du nom de David et un autre dont je ne connaissais pas le nom s'approchèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'entraînement ? insista David. Le Major gronda et le vampire se retrouva au sol à se tordre de douleur.

-Allez voir Maria ! Leur indiquai-je en suivant le rythme imposé par l'empathe. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait, la seule chose que je pouvais voir c'est qu'il nous faisait quitter le camp.

Il y avait une rivière qui passait pas très loin du camp et un grand orme qui avait l'air centenaire sur la rive. Il alla s'y asseoir m'obligeant à en faire autant. Il poussa un grand soupir, ce qui m'indiquait qu'il s'était plus ou moins calmé, en tout cas assez pour qu'on puisse commencer à discuter.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'en es pris après Garrett comme ça ? lui demandai-je.

-Parce qu'il s'est interposé entre nous, se servant de votre passé et de son influence pour t'éloigner de moi. Il allait te mettre à la porte du camp pour ça.

-Tu sais que je vais partir Jasper ?! Je m'en vais demain, c'était prévu.

-C'est là que nous allons avoir un problème. J'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. Ne veux-tu pas prolonger un peu ton séjour ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai quelque chose de prévu et c'est très important pour moi.

-Je sens ça, seulement je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir te laisser partir. J'imagine que tu ne vas pas comprendre mais je ne peux pas. Je pense qu'on pourrait être bien tous les deux, on s'entend assez bien.

-Nous n'avons passé qu'une nuit ensemble et nous n'avons fait que nous accoupler. Pas une fois nous n'avons pu terminer une conversation. On ne peut pas dire qu'on peut s'entendre dans ces conditions. Enfin en dehors d'un lit, repris-je avec un petit sourire complice. Il me retourna ce sourire.

-Et lorsqu'on était tous les deux dans cette chambre d'hôtel à Phoenix. Nous avons bien créé quelque chose, je sais que ce n'était pas que de mon côté. J'ai ressenti la confiance que tu avais en moi et pas une fois je ne t'ai fait peur.

-J'étais humaine et en plus loin de m'imaginer que tu étais le célèbre Major Whitlock, lui retournai-je. Je t'aimais bien Jasper et c'est toujours le cas surtout après la nuit que l'on a passée, la morsure mise à part... ajoutai-je tout de même.

-Mais ?

-Mais j'ai des obligations et surtout je ne suis pas vraiment seule.

-Comment ça tu n'es pas vraiment seule ?

-J'ai un amant régulier. Nous ne sommes pas compagnons mais cela fait des années que nous sommes ensembles, enfin qu'on se rejoint régulièrement.

-Et là c'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas le retrouver ?! questionna-t-il un peu plus durement.

-Non, enfin oui je vais le retrouver mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je dois partir.

-Tu vas le retrouver après ?

-Oui mais… Ca devient un peu bizarre tout ça. Je pensais que c'était clair entre nous. Nous avons passé un excellent moment ensemble mais il n'est pas possible d'y voir plus que ça. Il ne peut pas y avoir ni de long ni de moyen terme entre nous. Tu es un sédentaire et je suis une nomade et je n'ai clairement pas l'intention de m'installer. Et puis tu as l'embarras du choix au camp.

-Oui j'ai l'embarras du choix c'est certain. Je t'ai parlé de mon fantasme cette nuit.

-Oui, répondis-je avec un petit sourire alors que certaines scènes de la nuit me revenaient en mémoire. Il sourit avant de se reprendre. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de ton anniversaire qui a poussé l'au… Edward à te quitter et nous aussi par la même occasion, pas un jour ne s'est passé sans que je ne repense à toi. C'était étrange parce que j'étais avec Alice et qu'avant que cela se passe nous étions heureux mais après cet épisode j'ai développé une sorte d'obsession. Je suis revenu à Forks et je t'ai vu avec Crowley dans ta chambre.

-Tu m'as observée alors que j'étais en train de baiser avec mon petit-ami ?!

-Non il n'a pas pu ce jour là, me retourna-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je vois de quel jour tu parles, compris-je. Et certaines choses commencent à s'expliquer d'elles-même. C'est toi qui l'as poussé à coucher avec Lauren ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

-Tu méritais mieux que lui, répondit-il simplement.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu à ce moment-là ?

-A cause des loups, d'Edward et d'Alice. J'étais sur le point de craquer, j'étais devant chez toi, tu étais en train de faire un rêve érotique vu les émotions et l'odeur que tu dégageais. J'allais sauter par la fenêtre pour te retrouver. J'avais dans l'idée de te pousser à te donner à moi mais ils sont tous apparus. J'aurais pu les tuer tous, mais Edward a avancé que j'allais te tuer. En tant qu'humaine tu étais bien trop fragile pour une union charnelle avec moi. Malgré leur dégoût, j'ai senti qu'ils disaient la vérité et j'ai préféré partir parce que même si je désirais vraiment te posséder, je voulais que tu restes vivante. J'avais l'intention de te laisser terminer tes études et revenir ensuite pour te mordre et te garder avec moi. Mais il y a eu un conflit dans la famille. Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi lorsqu'Alice a eu cette vision et… il garda le silence un moment regardant devant lui la mâchoire crispée.

-Tu les as tués, terminai-je pour lui avec une pointe de tristesse.

Cette histoire était venue nourrir la légende de l'impitoyable Dieu de la guerre. Il hocha la tête.

-Pas tous. Alice, Carlisle et Esmé ont pu s'enfuir alors qu'Edward me retenait. J'ai perdu l'esprit lorsque j'ai compris qu'ils allaient tout faire pour m'empêcher de t'approcher. Ils avaient même l'intention de t'enlever et de te faire disparaître pour ne pas que je te retrouve.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas cette folie pour moi Jasper. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward pas de toi.

-C'est justement ce qui m'a rendu fou et c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit, allant même jusqu'à me menacer de revenir auprès de toi juste pour m'empêcher de t'avoir. Que tu étais à lui.

-Tu aurais dû me dire tout ça avant qu'on s'accouple Jasper. Je ne savais pas que tu avais tout ça en toi. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire ça si j'avais su ! lui reprochai-je.

-Oui je m'en doute et c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler. Tu te serais refusée à moi et ça fait tellement longtemps que je me suis rendu fou. Après l'épisode des Cullen, je suis venu à Forks dans l'intention de te récupérer cette fois et crois-moi ni les loups ni personne n'auraient pu m'en empêcher. Cependant j'ai appris que cette salope de Victoria t'avait mis la main dessus avant moi et qu'elle t'avait tué ton père et toi. Ce sont les loups qui m'ont dit ça juste avant que je ne les décime également.

-Tu as tué les loups ?! grondai-je menaçante en me levant.

-Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler mais je ne les ai pas tous tués. Ton ami Jacob est en vie. En réalité j'ai tué l'alpha, un autre loup gris et un marron qui sont les seuls à s'être présentés devant moi. Ton ami n'y était pas.

-Il n'est définitivement plus mon ami mais ça me fait de la peine quand même, lui avouai-je.

-Je sais... Ensuite je suis revenu ici parce que je savais qu'en étant avec Maria, les Volturi ne s'en prendraient pas à moi.

-Pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à toi ?

-Carlisle est un ami proche d'Aro et j'ai décimé plus de la moitié de son clan dont Edward. Il était pas mal remonté et très sincère lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait avec eux pour se venger. C'était avant le passage de la comète électromagnétique et surtout avant qu'Alec ne se fasse tuer. Il était sans doute le seul vampire qui avait la capacité de me battre. Depuis je n'ai plus vraiment de but... Puis la comète est passée et le chaos a commencé. Maria a dû reprendre ses batailles pour garder le contrôle du Texas et s'il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis doué sans me donner de mal, c'est bien me battre, m'avoua-t-il. Maintenant tu sais tout et je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre cette obsession et pourquoi tu as quitté Alice pour moi. Vous étiez supposés être compagnons. C'est toi qu'elle a vu lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée.

-Oui je sais qu'elle m'a vu, cependant si j'ai bien une certitude aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle n'était pas ma compagne. Depuis des années, j'ai cru …. Il grogna interrompant sa phrase puis soupira visiblement résigné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je mais, au même moment, je sentis Jenna arriver.

-Excuse-moi Major, Maria m'envoie pour vous demander à tous les deux de rentrer, nous indiqua-t-elle visiblement très mal à l'aise. Je dirais même complètement transie de peur.

-On doit y aller, indiquai-je à Jasper.

-Oui je sais, soupira-t-il en se levant.

Lorsqu'elle le vit debout Jenna pris littéralement la fuite me laissant sans le moindre remord avec l'objet de ses terreurs.

-Ta réputation n'est pas qu'un mythe, ils sont complètements terrifiés devant toi.

-Il n'y a que toi qui ne ressens pas de crainte ou très peu, me dit-il en me prenant la main.

-Je n'ai pas peur que tu t'en prennes à moi et puis je suis persuadée que je pourrais m'en sortir, lui retournai-je.

-Vraiment? Tu penses pouvoir me battre dans un combat ? demanda-t-il amusé.

-Je le pense oui, répondis-je même si je n'étais pas totalement certaine de ce que j'avançais.

Je l'avais vu se battre contre Garrett qui avait déjà un très bon niveau et il n'avait pas usé de son pouvoir pour prendre l'ascendant sur mon mentor. S'il avait usé de son don, il y aurait eu de fortes chances que Garrett ne tienne pas. Et je savais qu'en tant que mâle dominant il avait voulu s'imposer par la force brute et se mettre au même niveau pour que sa victoire soit indiscutable.

-Qui sait ? Tu pourras peut-être nous faire une petite démonstration tout à l'heure après le savon que Maria va me passer, me demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas, répondis-je me laissant aller par un peu de légèreté.

La discussion avait été assez déconcertante et il était évident que ça allait me travailler lorsque je serais seule pour y réfléchir.

Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau de Maria et, juste avant d'entrer je vis le changement quasi imperceptible s'opérer chez Jasper. Quelques secondes avant il était Jasper et maintenant il était le Major. Il entra et me tint la porte ouverte.

-Merci, lui signifiai-je en rentrant.

Je souris à Garrett qui semblait moins énervé et à Maria par politesse car je ne savais pas si le Major serait le seul à se faire taper sur les doigts. Elle ne répondit pas, fixant son attention sur le Major.

-Assieds-toi Bella, m'indiqua-t-elle en me désignant une la chaise disponible à côté de Garrett, juste devant son bureau. je m'exécutai tandis que le Major prenait place derrière moi.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle. Major tu te rends compte que tu t'en es pris directement à Garrett?

-Oui.

-Ta version s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec un calme qui me rendait anxieuse.

-Il ne plaît pas à Garrett que j'ai une relation avec sa protégée. Je l'ai marquée ce qui fait de moi son compagnon attitré et, de ce fait, je ne peux pas tolérer qu'il intervienne dans mon couple et encore moins qu'il mette ma compagne à la porte du camp pour l'éloigner de moi.

-Major lorsque nous sommes partis hier soir tu as eu une conversation avec Garrett. Il t'a expressément demandé de ne pas l'approcher et surtout de ne pas t'accoupler avec.

-Pardon ?! m'exclamai-je. Mais de quel droit tu as fait ça ?!

-Je le connais Bella, j'ai su dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur toi ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Tu es loin de savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête Garrett sinon je t'assure que tu n'aurais même pas essayé de t'immiscer là-dedans ! J'ai tué des êtres qui m'étaient chers et avec lesquels j'avais vécu des années parce qu'ils s'interposaient entre elle et moi !

-Comment ça ? Va falloir que vous vous expliquiez tous les deux ! ordonna Maria.

-Tu faisais partie du clan qui a tué le mâle de cette Victoria ? demanda Garrett.

-J'ai tué James! C'est moi qui l'ai tué. le clan n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-C'est toi qui a tué James ? questionnai-je surprise. J'ai toujours cru que c'était Alice.

-Non c'était moi, Alice a juste terminé le travail en mettant le corps au bûcher.

-Pourquoi ne pas t'être occupé de Victoria si tu as tué James ? Tu devais bien te douter qu'ils étaient compagnons !

-Je voulais la tuer aussi cette garce mais elle s'est enfuie et d'après ses émotions, elle n'était pas sa compagne d'éternité alors j'ai laissé tomber.

-Sauf qu'elle se revendiquait comme sa compagne et c'est pour ça qu'elle a traqué Bella et a même failli la tuer ! indiqua Garrett.

-Dans l'ordre ! commença à s'impatienter Maria. Bella tu commences puisque tu es la principale concernée et je veux tout savoir !

-J'ai rencontré Jasper et son clan lorsque j'avais seize ans. J'ai déménagé chez mon père après le remariage de ma mère et oui, j'étais humaine. Lui et son clan s'étaient intégrés dans la société humaine et pour les humains ils jouaient la comédie d'une famille. J'ai, sans le vouloir, attiré l'attention de son frère Edward qui a fait une sorte de fixation sur moi parce que j'étais sa chanteuse. Il m'a sauvé la vie à quelques reprises et j'ai été éblouie. J'en suis tombée amoureuse et nous avons eu une relation. Chaste, précisais-je lorsque je vis Maria froncer les sourcils et Garrett grogner.

-Tu ne savais pas ? demanda Maria à son compagnon.

-Que dans les grandes lignes, elle n'a jamais voulu en parler, lui répondit-il.

-Parce c'est une période de ma vie qui a été très douloureuse et j'ai essayé de l'occulter de toutes mes forces. Donc pour reprendre mon histoire, j'en suis tombée amoureuse, il m'a présenté à sa famille dans laquelle se trouvait Jasper. Il était avec une femme avec laquelle je m'entendais bien, Alice. Et il y avait deux autres couples. En les voyant tous ensemble je n'avais qu'une envie: qu'il fasse de moi un vampire. J'espérais qu'un jour il consentirait à me mordre pour faire de moi son égale. C'était un sujet de discorde récurrent entre nous parce qu'il ne voulait pas à cause de ses croyances et de l'image qu'il avait de lui. Un jour, lors d'une journée orageuse, ils ont décidé de jouer au BaseBall, me remémorai-je en souriant et levant la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à Jasper. Il me sourit en retour en plaçant une main sur mon épaule. C'était un bon moment, le meilleur moment qu'on ait passé ensemble d'ailleurs, lui retournai-je.

-Effectivement, répondit-il.

-Un clan de nomades est intervenu. L'un d'eux était un traqueur qui a vu en cette opportunité, un jeu distrayant. Une humaine protégée par tout un clan de vampires, ça a attisé son instinct de chasseur et il m'a traquée. Jasper et Alice m'ont fait quitter ma ville pour me conduire à Phoenix où je devais être en sécurité mais James a réussi à me contacter sans que Jasper ni Alice ne s'en aperçoivent. Il m'a fait croire qu'il avait ma mère et j'ai dû leur fausser compagnie pour le rejoindre. C'était un piège, il n'avait pas ma mère, il s'était servi d'une vieille vidéo pour avoir sa voix et j'ai plongé tête la première. Il m'a torturée et il m'a mordue. Ensuite c'est un peu flou, je me souviens qu'Edward est intervenu. Ils se sont battus mais c'est à peu près tout ce dont je me souviens.

-Edward est arrivé le premier étant le plus rapide, je suis arrivé juste après et il m'a lancé James dans les bras. Pendant ce temps il s'est évertué à aspirer le venin de ton organisme. Ensuite tu as été hospitalisée et tu es rentrée à Forks. Puis la vie a repris son cours jusqu'à ton anniversaire, expliqua-t-il me laissant le soin d'expliquer la suite.

-Ce jour-là Alice avait prévu une fête pour moi. Et malheureusement je me suis coupée dans une pièce remplie de vampires et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il y a eu un affrontement entre Edward et Jasper mais Emmett a intercepté Jasper avec le reste du clan et ils l'ont amené à l'extérieur alors que Carlisle, le patriarche et Docteur de surcroît, me soignait. Suite à cela ils sont partis comme des voleurs sans rien me dire. Edward m'a juste demandé de continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était sans que j'aie mon mot à dire. Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure la compagne de James me traquait. Elle m'est tombée dessus le jour où mon père me conduisait à l'aéroport pour mon entrée à l'université. Elle nous a intercepté sur la route près de Port Angeles. Elle a attrapé mon père et m'a obligée à la suivre. Elle a attaqué mon père qu'elle a tué en s'en abreuvant puis elle m'a torturée.

Jasper gronda son mécontentement, je mis ma main sur la sienne pour le calmer.

-Mon cœur s'est arrêté deux fois, poursuivis-je, et elle l'a relancé à chaque fois. Mais en voyant que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, elle m'a mordue dans le but de faire de moi son dessert. Garrett est arrivé à ce moment-là, terminai-je.

Jasper serra un peu plus mon épaule en guise de soutien.

-A ton tour, indiqua Maria à Jasper. Il resta un moment silencieux puis il se lança alors que je levai la tête pour voir pourquoi il gardait le silence.

-Comme l'a dit Bella j'étais avec le clan Cullen et en couple avec Alice. J'avais adopté leur mode d'alimentation parce qu'il m'apportait un peu de répit. Lorsque Bella est apparu dans nos vies, j'ai pris volontairement un peu de distance car le fait qu'elle était la chanteuse d'Edward, je ne supportais pas la soif qu'il ressentait en permanence en étant proche d'elle. Lorsqu'il nous a demandé de partir après avoir failli céder à mes pulsions, il y a eu des tensions dans la famille et plus encore lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'elle me manquait à moi bien plus qu'aux autres. Elle était devenue une véritable obsession si bien que j'ai décidé de retourner à Forks. Je voulais la changer et la garder pour moi mais ils se sont interposés. J'ai tué Edward qui s'évertuait à la revendiquer comme sienne ainsi qu'un autre couple. Mon ex-femme a réussi à s'enfuir avec le chef de clan et sa compagne et ils ont décidé de rejoindre les Volturi. Lorsque je suis retourné à Forks, j'ai appris qu'elle était morte avec son père et je suis venu ici ensuite, exposa-t-il sans entrer dans les détails comme avec moi.

-D'accord, je comprends beaucoup plus de choses maintenant, indiqua Maria. Ceci dit je ne peux pas tolérer que tu t'en prennes à mon compagnon Major, qu'importent tes liens avec Bella. J'admets toutefois que tu n'as pas non plus à interférer dans le couple du Major, reprocha-t-elle à Garrett.

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple, intervins-je.

-Tu es marquée, tu es donc à lui, me répondit Maria. Tu peux tourner et interpréter ça comme tu veux, le fait est qu'il y a assez de son venin dans ton organisme pour indiquer aux autres vampires que tu as un mâle et donc Garrett n'aurait pas dû intervenir. J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que j'ai à interférer dans ce genre d'histoire. Quant à vous deux, vous réglerez vos petites affaires ce soir, parce que tu as des obligations maintenant, indiqua Maria à Jasper. Nous sommes aux portes d'une nouvelle bataille et ils ne sont pas prêts.

-J'y vais, répondit Jasper. Tu me rejoins pour la petite démonstration lorsque tu auras terminé ? me demanda Jasper.

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Garrett qui avait le visage fermé en fixant Maria.

Il sortit et Garrett lança:

-J'aurais aimé que tu me dises que tu comptais le Major Whitlock parmi tes prétendants ! me reprocha-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était le Major et il n'était pas mon prétendant à l'époque où je l'ai rencontré. Il était Jasper Hale et je t'assure qu'il était loin de ressembler à celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, lui retournai-je.

-Mouais, bon c'est toujours bon pour toi cette matinée ou tu préfères le rejoindre ?! me demanda Garrett contrarié.

-Sauf si tu ne veux plus de ma présence parce que je t'ai contrarié, moi je n'ai pas changé d'avis, lui retournai-je un peu agacée à mon tour. Il se leva, fit le tour du bureau et embrassa sa compagne.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, lui dit-il. Elle hocha la tête.

-Bella, quoi que tu décides, saches que je connais bien le Major et que je ne l'ai jamais vu afficher et exposer son attachement ni même marquer une femme. Il tient à toi alors essaie de ne pas me le briser, m'indiqua-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, même si je ne partage pas l'intensité de son affection, j'aime beaucoup Jasper et loin de moi l'idée ou la volonté de le blesser.

-Je l'espère, dit-elle avant de faire signe à Garrett. Il me conduisit à l'extérieur et nous marchâmes quelques temps en nous éloignant du ranch.

-Il ne te laissera pas partir Bella, finit-il par dire en rompant le silence.

-Je sais, répondis-je attristée lorsque je réalisai que malgré ce que je venais de dire à Maria, j'allais le faire souffrir. Il me l'a dit quand il m'a avoué les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi depuis des décennies.

-Je suis un peu perplexe Bella. Tout le monde connait la réputation du Major qu'elle soit sur un champ de bataille ou dans une chambre. As-tu des sentiments pour lui ? Et surtout, envisages-tu de rester ?

-Des sentiments bien évidemment que j'en ai mais j'avoue que j'ai très peu pensé à Jasper depuis que j'ai été changée. De temps en temps lorsque je repense à cette période oui, mais en dehors de ça non. Il ne m'a ni plus ni moins manqué que les autres. Maintenant si je dois prendre en compte ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis arrivée hier, oui il est évident que ma relation avec lui a pris un tournant à 180°. J'admets que je me sens attirée par lui, qu'il me plaît et qu'il est un partenaire tout à fait à la hauteur de mes espérances mais de là à rester ou à le marquer à mon tour, non. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus que ça et puis tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois impérativement repartir demain si je veux y arriver pour le jour dit.

-Oui je sais. Ecoute, pars maintenant. Si tu retournes au ranch tout de suite il t'empêchera de partir et Maria m'a fait promettre de ne plus intervenir. Je sais ce qu'il peut t'arriver si tu ne partages pas ses sentiments... C'est un vampire très versatile et tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il peut être. Sa légende est loin de révéler qui il est en réalité. S'il n'a pas hésité à tuer tout un clan avec lequel il a vécu plus de cinquante ans, imagine ce qu'il pourrait te faire à toi s'il s'apercevait que tu ne l'aimes pas autant qu'il t'aime. Va chez toi te recueillir à l'endroit où ton père est mort et prends le temps de réfléchir. Si tu reviens c'est que tu retournes ses sentiments et que tu es prête à rester ici avec lui sinon tu reprendras ta vie de nomade.

-Mais toi ?

-Moi je me débrouillerai et puis j'aurai toujours le soutien de Maria qui est sa créatrice. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir.

-Je sais mais tu dois avant toute chose prendre le temps d'y penser à tête reposée. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

-Tu as peut-être raison, finis-je par admettre car il est évident qu'il ne me laissera pas partir, surtout qu'il sait que je dois voir Dimitri ensuite.

-Tu lui as dit pour Dimitri ? !

-J'ai été honnête mais c'était avant qu'il ne m'avoue cette obsession qu'il avait pour moi sinon il est évident que je ne lui aurais rien dit.

-J'ai demandé à Jenna de repasser dans ta chambre et de m'apporter ton sac, me dit-il en se rendant derrière un buisson duquel je pouvais sentir l'odeur de mon sac ainsi que la fragrance de la fameuse vampire. Il sortit mon sac du buisson qu'il me tendit.

-Maria va t'en vouloir ?

-Un peu mais ça lui passera. Je lui expliquerai que tu as besoin de temps pour savoir où tu en es par rapport à lui, dit-il déterminé.

-Et si je reviens? le questionnai-je parce que je me demandais si au bout du compte il ne voulait tout simplement pas que je reste ici.

-Si tu reviens c'est que tu sauras sans le moindre doute que tu l'aimes et qu'il est possible que ce soit plus qu'une simple obsession pour lui. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Maria je n'avais pas le moindre doute concernant ce qu'elle était pour moi. Il lui a fallu un peu plus de temps mais elle a fini par se rendre compte que j'avais raison.

-Comment sait-on ? lui demandai-je parce que j'étais un peu perdue.

-Lorsque tu verras Dimitri tu sauras.

-Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas ?

-Depuis que j'ai Maria, je n'ai pas désiré une autre femme qu'elle.

-Le Major a bien eu d'autres aventures. Est-ce que cela est un signe à prendre en compte ?

-Non, il te pensait morte et surtout vous ne vous étiez pas accouplés. Si vraiment c'est ton compagnon, tu n'accepteras pas Dimitri, m'expliqua-t-il. Allez vas-y! Prends le plus d'avance possible on ne sait jamais s'il se rend compte que tu es partie plus tôt que prévu, il va te pourchasser, m'indiqua-t-il

en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, nous échangeâmes un regard et il me sortit la phrase qu'on se dit à chaque fois qu'on se sépare comme un rituel:

-A la prochaine et fais attention à toi.

Je lui souris.

-Toi aussi, répondis-je avant de décamper aussi vite que le vent.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, cette fois, j'avais une appréhension, un poids sur l'estomac assez pesant. En temps normal nos séparations n'étaient pas forcément joyeuses mais pas tristes non plus. Or, là, c'était différent. J'avais peur qu'il subisse la colère du Major.

Je courus deux jours consécutifs mais je finis par m'arrêter subitement. Cette culpabilité et ce poids sur mon estomac s'intensifiaient et, plus je m'éloignais, plus cela devenait insupportable. Bien évidemment j'avais peur que le Major s'en prenne à Garrett mais je réalisai aussi que ça me faisait mal de le blesser. Je ne supportais plus le poids de ma conscience. Je l'imaginais avec son regard déçu, je repensais à ce que Maria m'avait dit. « Ne le brise pas. » et c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire et pas seulement lui mais moi aussi. Je me dégoûtais de lui faire ça et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de faire demi-tour. Il fallait que j'y retourne. Et dès lors que je l'avais décidé, étrangement, je me sentais mieux même si d'autres angoisses surgissaient.

Je retournai sur mes pas pour revenir au ranch. J'espèrai qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop. Je ne savais pas si je voulais de la relation qu'il désirait lui mais ce que je ne voulais pas c'est qu'il m'en veuille. Puis je n'étais pas contre un peu de tendresse non plus et pourquoi ne pas profiter de ses bras rassurants et de son odeur si envoûtante.

Le retour me sembla plus long que l'allée mais cette joie de ressentir que j'avais pris la bonne décision me donna des ailes et j'avais la sensation de courir plus vite. Cependant je commençais à avoir sacrément soif, c'est pourquoi je décidais de prendre une toute petite heure pour me restaurer avant de reprendre la route. Le soleil venait de se coucher, ce qui voulait dire que tout le monde rentrait chez soi. Depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de technologie, les gens ne traînaient plus à la nuit tombée et pour se nourrir il fallait aller chez l'habitant. Je décidai de chercher une petite fermette où ils ne seraient pas nombreux car je ne voulais pas faire de massacre pour rien. Je n'allais pas tuer une famille entière alors que j'étais seule à me nourrir. J'étais donc à la recherche d'une petite maison lorsque je sentis plusieurs fragrances vampiriques. Deux d'entre elles m'étaient familières.

A cet instant précis, je regrettais de ne plus avoir de téléphone portable.

A ce moment-là une peur presque tétanisante me submergea et je me remis à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Malheureusement si mes craintes étaient fondées ce n'était pas la mienne qui était en danger mais toutes celles au ranch.

Plus je courais, suivant leurs fragrances, plus cette angoisse grossissait. C'était si intense que j'hésitai entre continuer à courir et arriver trop tard ou ne pas vouloir y aller pour ne pas voir le carnage. Puis un élan d'espoir me submergea: Jasper était le Major, il était le Dieu de la Guerre et qu'importe le Volturi qui se présenterait à lui, aucun ne serait de taille. Le seul qui aurait pu lui faire du tort c'était Alec, avec sa saleté de pouvoir qui pouvait tous les immobiliser sans même qu'ils ne le sachent, mais je l'avais tué. C'est moi qui avait tué Alec Volturi le seul vampire capable de soumettre le Major. Ils ne risquaient rien mais je devais me dépêcher d'y aller pour leur prêter main forte et en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec cette menace et cette saloperie de voyante qui passait son temps à me pourchasser. Je comprenais maintenant le double sens de ses phrases mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'était l'une de ses saloperies de répliques pleine de sous-entendu qu'elle m'avait dite un jour: « Lorsque le doute te submergera tu feras le mauvais choix et ce jour-là, tu regretteras ce que tu as fait aux Volturi. Tu perdras tout Bella, ce que tu possèdes et ce que tu n'auras pas encore. »

-PUTAIN DE SALOPE ! grondai-je en puisant dans mes réserves allant plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais été pour rejoindre le ranch.

J'étais transie de peur. Alors que j'approchais, je sentis une concentration de très nombreuses fragrances autour du ranch. J'entendis des bruits de combats, des feux et je vis de la fumée violette. A ce stade la peur ne voulait plus rien dire tellement le mot était faible. J'entrai dans le ranch. Le premier vampire allié que je rencontrais fut David qui était en train de se faire dépecer par deux gardes Volturi.

Rapidement, j'étêtai le premier et sa tête encore dans les airs, j'attrapai l'autre, lui arrachant les deux bras d'un coup, comme s'il n'avait pas opposé plus de résistance qu'un ours en peluche. J'avançai, arrachant membres, têtes ou fracturant des squelettes, selon ce qui se présentait devant moi alors que je cherchai le Major ainsi que Garrett et Maria. Je ressentis une crainte étouffante, une peur quasi tétanisante et une douleur qui me vrilla la tête et le ventre et je sus que je n'étais pas loin. Je continuai à avancer alors que les gardes tentaient de s'enfuir. De mon côté j'essayai d'être aussi efficace que je le pouvais dans ces conditions, mais, prise dans le pouvoir du Major, c'était très difficile.

Puis je finis par l'apercevoir alors qu'il se battait avec une rage sans nom et une efficacité déstabilisante. Il ne passait pas plus de dix secondes par adversaire. Il venait d'étêter une femelle lorsqu'il se retourna subitement sur moi. Il m'avait senti puis son regard passa par-dessus moi et il grogna sa rage. Je me retournais subitement pour arrêter le coup qu'allait me porter Dimitri. Ou plutôt Démétri si je ne me trompais pas.

-Espèce de salopard ! grondai-je en lui jetant un coup de pied dans le tibia que j'entendis émettre un drôle de bruit. Puis je lui sautai dessus pour lui livrer un combat acharné.

-Tu as toujours été farouche dans toutes les situations et dans toutes les positions, c'est ce que j'ai toujours le plus aimé chez toi ! me nargua-t-il.

Je grognai mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du rugissement bestial qui me parvint dans le dos. Je savais ce qu'il se passait. Le Major venait de comprendre qui était Démétri et je cessai le combat affichant sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

-Adieu Démétri, répliquai-je et je me permis même de lui tourner le dos lorsque je sentis le Major me passer à côté à une vitesse incroyable. Je repris le combat empêchant les ennemis de passer pour s'en prendre à Jasper, tout en essayant de chercher Garrett et Maria du regard. Puis j'entendis un hurlement de désespoir et mon sang se figea. Je tournai la tête dans cette direction pour voir Garrett qui avait cessé le combat et qui regardait un vampire blond, sans aucun doute Caïus, jeter le corps de Maria dans le bûcher. Derrière lui se présenta une grosse masse:

-NON GARRETT ! criai-je en me dépêchant pour le rejoindre mais je fus stoppée par Alice qui s'interposa avec un sourire perfide.

-Trop tard ! Je t'avais dit que tu ferais le mauvais choix et que tu perdrais tout.

-Pas sans combattre et pas sans en emporter le plus possible avec moi ! lui retournai-je juste avant que la tête de Garrett ne soit séparée de son corps pour voler à son tour dans le bûcher.

-GARRETT ! hurlai-je à la fois choquée et désespérée. Alice se recula alors qu'un terrible grognement retentit dans mon dos. Elle sourit et me fit signe de regarder derrière.

-Ce que tu as et ce que tu n'as pas encore, répéta-t-elle. En me retournant pour regarder ce qu'elle me montrait je vis Jasper totalement immobile et un grand vampire brun lui tenait la tête prêt à le décapiter à son tour. Le Major était inerte comme s'il était paralysé entre les mains du vampire qui le tenait. La frayeur qui me parcourut à ce moment-là me submergea littéralement et avec une intensité telle que j'avais la sensation que j'allais faire un malaise et que le ciel était en train de me tomber sur la tête. Ce fut à cet instant précis que je compris ce que m'avait dit Garrett: "tu sauras". Oui je savais et non je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Un grognement à la limite du rugissement sortit de mon corps alors que je me précipitai sur cette saleté de vampire.

-FAIS ATTENTION BEN ! hurla Alice.

Il allait le décapiter et je devais impérativement le protéger et ce fut aussi à cet instant que quelque chose changea en moi. Une partie de moi invisible, une sorte de voile malléable et léger alla se coller sur le Major. D'après Garrett, cette faculté que j'avais d'échapper à certains pouvoirs, était un don que je possédais. Il m'avait permis de m'immuniser contre le don d'Alec et de pouvoir le tuer et, je venais de comprendre que je pouvais le déplacer. Le Major put de nouveau bouger au moment où je sautai sur le vampire qui allait le tuer. S'engagea alors un combat d'une rare violence, jamais je n'avais été aussi sanguinaire qu'en ce moment. Ils avaient tué Garrett, Maria et ils étaient sur le point de tuer mon Major et il en était hors de question. Jasper me rejoignit et ce fut ensemble qu'on l'a réduisit en petit morceaux. Ainsi que d'autres ensuite. J'avais repéré le vampire qui avait tué Garrett et j'allais me précipiter sur lui.

-Où vas-tu ? me demanda Jasper.

-Faut que j'élimine le salopard qui a tué Garrett ! lui retournai-je déterminée. Il hocha la tête car il comprit que c'était important pour moi. Il resta cependant à proximité de moi .

-FELIX ! Ce qui fit que le vampire en question se retourna juste au moment où j'arrivai sur lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il alla lui aussi rejoindre le bûcher. Garrett aurait très bien pu se défendre et prendre le dessus, il n'avait pas représenté une grande difficulté à tuer mais le fait de savoir sa compagne morte avait annihilé tout esprit combatif et son désir de vivre.

On me percuta alors que j'avais le dos tourné. Au moment où je me redressai pour faire face, je compris pourquoi. Jasper venait d'intercepter Alice qui avait le visage d'une démente.

-Vous allez me le payer ! Vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances tous les deux ! répliqua-t-elle la rage au ventre.

-Ca arrivera mais après toi ! répondit Jasper. Au moment où ils allaient lancer le combat l'un contre l'autre, un cor de chasse se mit à résonner et nous sentîmes une nouvelle vague de vampires arriver. Jasper se recula me prenant avec lui alors que les combats s'intensifiaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

-C'est Lucy ! me répondit-il. Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire, affronter les Volturi c'était une chose mais les Volturi et la plus vieille ennemie de Maria c'était impossible.

-Partons ! lui dis-je.

-Attends ! me dit-il en me retenant. Cependant je me dégageai de sa main pour stopper un nouveau-né qui nous attaquait. En me retournant je vis Lucy, la blonde que j'avais aperçue lorsque j'avais porté secours à Maria arriver sous escorte et venir directement près du Major.

-J'arrive trop tard ? demanda-t-elle. Le Major acquiesça. Elle soupira. Très bien. On en termine avec eux et on voit ce qu'on fait après, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Très bien, acquiesça le Major. Il y avait une sorte de mur invisible entre les Volturi et nous. Avec ceux qui restaient de l'armée de Maria plus les renforts de Lucy, nous étions plus nombreux que les Volturi encore debout. Le roi Aro prit la parole:

-Maria n'est plus, vous n'avez plus de raison de combattre !

-Si ce n'est de combattre pour nos vies, répondit le major. Vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour rétablir votre autorité, vous êtes venus pour tous nous éliminer afin d'essayer de rétablir un semblant de pouvoir ! Vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous laisser vivre ! Je grognai à l'instar de bon nombre de soldats présents. Le Major me prit la main pour me calmer.

-Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé ta compagne, quel dommage que cela ne survienne qu'à la fin de vos vies.

-Nous ne nous rendrons pas sans combattre ! Et vos pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Même si vous aviez conservé Alec, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance je les protège tous, plus aucun de vos pouvoirs ne pourra les toucher. Tous nos alliés sont sous la protection de mon bouclier ! arguai-je alors que Jane, retenue par deux vampires, grognait sa rage. Je sentais des pointes sur mon bouclier, une de ses attaques justement et elle visait le Major. Tu ne peux rien Jane, n'insiste pas et surtout sur lui !

-Isabella, il est évident que nous ne partirons pas sans avoir ta tête et elle n'ira pas rejoindre le bûcher, nous allons l'accrocher dans la grande salle là où est sa place ! C'est à cause de toi que nous avons perdu le contrôle que nous exercions. En tuant Alec tu nous as volé le pouvoir ! gronda Caïus. Ce qui fit réagir le Major qui allait s'avancer mais je le retins.

-Nous vous laissons une dernière chance de partir Aro. Nous ne vous reconnaissons plus comme autorité. Vous n'êtes que des étrangers qui veulent nous déposséder de nos terres ! C'est le seul et unique geste de clémence que vous aurez de notre part ! lança Lucy.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Jasper et nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne fallait pas les laisser partir, il fallait qu'on les extermine parce que jamais nous n'aurions la paix autrement. Il acquiesça discrètement.

-Maître ! Appela Alice en s'avançant vers lui et lui tendant la main. Comprenant qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir un avantage à cause de son don, je la pris sous mon bouclier afin qu'il n'ait pas accès à ses informations. Il fronça les sourcils en me fixant.

-Ce n'est pas très fair-play Isabella.

-Nous n'en sommes plus ici à l'heure actuelle et je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas qu'un arrangement puisse être négocié. Je ne veux plus courir pour vous fuir et tant que vous serez de ce monde je n'aurais aucune tranquillité. Vous ne nous laisserez jamais vivre en paix

le Major et moi.

-Vous êtes une trop grande menace ! répondit Caïus.

-Une menace pour quoi ? Il n'y a que vous qui vous obstinez à croire que vous êtes encore un clan royal tout puissant. Il est fini ce temps-là ! Plus personne ne vous respecte et vous avez vous-même bafoué à de nombreuses reprises les lois que vous défendiez ! Notamment en essayant de me tuer. Ceci dit maintenant je sais pourquoi ! Vous vouliez atteindre le Major à cause de ce qu'il a fait aux Cullen. Vous me reprochez votre perte mais ce n'est pas à cause de moi que vous avez perdu Alec perdant ainsi le vampire qui faisait que vous étiez encore un peu respectés ! C'est à cause d'eux ! Vous avez voulu me punir moi qui n'avais rien fait pour les venger eux ! Ce sont eux les responsables de la perte de votre pouvoir et ce sont également eux les responsables de votre perte tout simplement.

-Donc nous en sommes-là !? Vous voulez notre mort ?! répliqua le Roi Aro.

-Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, répondit le Major à ma place. Nous échangeâmes tous deux un regard avec Lucy et, tous les deux levèrent le bras pour donner l'ordre aux soldats de lancer l'assaut.

-Tu restes avec moi ! m'ordonna Jasper.

-Oui, répondis-je et nous nous élançâmes à notre tour. Je fus stoppée par Jane qui se présenta à moi. Il était évident qu'elle chercherait à venger la mort de son frère. Elle était plus aguerrie qu'il ne l'avait été et je me demandai si elle s'était entraînée toutes ces années se préparant à ce moment-là.

-T'es-tu entrainée durant tout ce temps ou es-tu seulement un peu moins incompétente que ton frangin ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin, bloquant encore une de ses attaques. Elle rugit sa colère et tenta de me dépasser mais j'avais assez joué, et surtout, je voyais que Jasper était en difficulté. Il se battait contre Caïus, Alice, Carlisle et Esmé arrivait pour soutenir son compagnon. J'attrapai Jane par le bras, je la fis passer derrière moi et, me retournant, j'appuyai mon pied derrière son genou, ce qui la fit ployer et poser son genou à terre. Je tirai alors un coup sec et son bras se déchira littéralement sous son hurlement. Je le jetai dans le feu et je fis pareil avec son autre bras qui rejoignit le premier puis sa tête et tout ça en moins de vingt secondes. Je me précipitai dans la mêlée qui s'en prenait au Major. Alice évita l'un de mes coups et moi je parai celui que Caïus me lança. Il fallait qu'on réduise le nombre d'assaillant et pour cela je n'avais pas le choix. Avec un pincement au cœur je sautai par-dessus Caïus évitant une attaque et que j'attrapai Esmé.

-NON ! s'écria Carlisle mais avant qu'il ne puisse me sauter dessus, j'en terminai avec sa compagne et comme pour tous les autres, je jetai sa tête dans le feu.

-Je suis désolée mais cela fait trop longtemps que vous vous en prenez à moi sans raison ! répliquai-je alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Je me devais de terminer le travail et le tuer lui aussi mais j'avais plus de mal qu'avec Esmé. Il m'avait soignée lorsque j'étais humaine. Comprenant mon malaise, Jasper réussit à passer entre une attaque simultanée et coordonnée de la voyante et de l'ancien roi pour décapiter le dernier membre du clan Cullen.

Ensemble nous fîmes face au duo qui donnait un peu plus de mal au Major.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu as eu une vision de moi Alice à ton réveil dans cette vie ? lança le Major en leur faisant face.

-J'ai ma petite idée mais je t'écoute.

-C'est parce que ta première vision te montrait clairement celui qui mettrait fin à ta vie !

-Tu as toujours été trop sûr de toi à sous-estimer les autres. Tu me tueras peut-être mais pas avant que je ne l'ai tuée elle ! répliqua-t-elle en me dardant d'un regard noir et mauvais.

-Il est définitivement révolu le temps où j'étais Barbie Bella, répliquai-je en prenant une posture défensive.

Puis le combat reprit. Alice voulut s'élancer sur moi mais au dernier moment le Major s'arrêta et sauta en arrière sur elle, l'enfonçant dans la terre. Il attrapa sa tête et, s'aidant de son pied pour la maintenir dans le sol, il tira jusqu'à l'arracher du reste de son corps. Pendant qu'il faisait ça je percutai Caïus pour protéger le Major. S'en suivit un combat violent. Il réussit à me porter un coup en plein visage et un autre dans l'abdomen qui m'envoya directement dans les bras de Jasper qui me réceptionna.

-Va aider Lucy elle se bat seule contre Aro et Marcus, m'indiqua-t-il. Je me charge de lui.

-Fais attention, lui retournai-je avant de me précipiter sur Lucy pour l'aider. J'arrivai au moment où les deux rois s'étaient alliés pour l'acculer. Aro venait de la frapper et Marcus, très rapide, allait l'attrapper mais j'entrai en collision avec Lucy pour changer sa trajectoire et nous atterrîmes hors de portée de leurs mains.

-Merci, me dit-elle lorsqu'elle comprit que je venais de la sauver. Mais nous ne nous attardions pas sur le sujet et nous reprîmes le combat. Je me battais contre Aro qui était tout aussi fort que son frère sans le moindre doute mais avec son don bloqué, il était moins performant qu'il l'était par le passé. C'était bien la première fois que je me battais avec autant d'acharnement et aussi longtemps. Jamais un de mes combats n'avait autant duré mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si j'avais passé ma vie à me battre comme le Major ou Lucy. Cette dernière venait de mettre un terme à la vie de Marcus et je fus déstabilisée une seconde lorsque je l'entendis lui dire merci, juste avant qu'elle ne le dépossède de sa tête.

Cette petite seconde de trouble qui permit à Aro de me porter un coup et de m'attraper par le cou. Il allait me décapiter lorsque Lucy intervint et se lança dans ses jambes. Il n'eut pas le choix que de me relâcher pour l'éviter.

-On y va ensemble ! m'ordonna Lucy.

Ce qui était une bonne idée car, chacune de notre côté, nous n'y arriverions pas. Nous nous mîmes à l'attaquer. Il nous para avec une facilité déconcertante. J'avais beau y mettre toute ma force et ma rapidité -et j'étais très rapide- qui, associées avec les attaques de Lucy auraient dû être efficaces mais ce ne le fut pas. Il s'en amusait, il avait une saloperie de sourire arrogant et supérieur accroché aux lèvres. Ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point. Puis subitement le Major se matérialisa derrière lui et sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut décapité sans autre forme de procès. Le Major envoya la tête de l'ancien roi au feu pour être certain que personne ne pourrait le reconstituer. Il restait encore des combats autour de nous mais plus beaucoup. Le Major repartit après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil puis un autre à Lucy et j'en fis autant. Il fallait terminer le travail. Ce n'était pas parce que les Rois n'étaient plus que les autres avaient arrêté. En comparaison du combat que je venais de livrer contre le Roi, les autres vampires de la garde ne furent qu'une formalité et, en en moins de cinq minutes, tout était plié.

Il y avait une quantité impressionnante de corps et de membres sur le sol. Cela faisait une sorte de tapis de vampires. Je cherchai des yeux le Major avec empressement mais je ne le voyais pas. Une peur terrible me submergea:

-JASPER ! criai-je complètement affolée. Je ne le voyais nulle part. Je commençai à regarder les corps sur le sol avec cette appréhension qui était en train de me tuer à petit feu. J'étais totalement paniquée et affolée. Puis je sentis une paire de bras me serrer par derrière et le soulagement me submergea et mon corps se détendit immédiatement.

-Où étais-tu ?! Tu m'as fait peur ! lui reprochai-je.

-Oui j'ai senti ça. Cependant je pense que c'est à moi de te demander où toi

étais ces derniers jours ?! me retourna-t-il avec autant de reproches.

-Désolée. J'ai… j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour analyser tout ça. Je pensais aller rendre hommage à mon père et en profiter pour réfléchir mais j'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai dû faire demi-tour à mi-chemin. Et lorsque je me suis rapprochée j'ai senti plusieurs fragrances vampiriques dont celle d'Alice et de Démétri, lui expliquai-je.

-Tu as rencontrée Alice après ton changement ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est une longue histoire. Occupons-nous de nos morts et nous en parlerons après tous les deux, répondis-je alors que Lucy se rapprochait de nous.

-Merci à vous deux, nous signifia-t-elle.

-Merci à toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Je t'ai seulement rendu la pareille, répondit Lucy. C'est ta compagne Major ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui c'est ma Bella, répondit-il en raffermissant sa prise autour de moi, pas en signe de possessivité mais de réconfort. Comment as-tu su ce qu'il se passait ?

-J'ai des guetteurs qui surveillent le ranch. Ils sont venus me rapporter ce qu'il se passait ici et je savais qu'après ils viendraient chez moi. J'ai pensé qu'en m'alliant à Maria nous pourrions nous libérer d'un ennemi redoutable mais je suis malheureusement arrivée trop tard. Qui est-ce qui l'a tuée ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est Aro, répondit le Major.

-NON ! grondai-je en me précipitant alors qu'un soldat de Lucy prenait le corps de Garrett sans ménagement. Il le relâcha et le fit tomber au le sol alors qu'il se reculait les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

-Occupe-toi des autres, Marvin, lui ordonna Lucy qui s'était rapprochée. Il était le compagnon de Maria c'est ça ?

-Oui et c'était mon mentor. C'est lui qui m'a prise sous son aile et qui a pris soin de moi lorsque j'ai été mordue. A mes yeux, il était mon créateur, répondis-je en prenant le corps sans tête de Garrett alors qu'une peine incommensurable me submergeait. La vie était si injuste. Il avait erré des siècles durant sur cette terre et à peine rencontrait-il sa compagne qu'il devait la quitter. Il aurait mérité d'avoir une vie heureuse avec elle, en tout cas plus de temps. C'était tellement injuste !

Je sentis Jasper derrière moi.

-Même si nous étions en conflits ces derniers jours, il était quelqu'un de bien et il a rendu Maria tellement heureuse qu'elle a complètement changé en une année, me dit-il. Je suis vraiment heureux que ce soit lui qui t'ai prise sous son aile, c'était vraiment une personne honnête.

-Je sais, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le bûcher. Je m'arrêtai pas loin du corps de Maria qui était en petits morceaux. Jasper s'attela à tous les ramasser et nous nous rapprochâmes ensemble du bûcher. Jasper y jeta le corps démembré de sa créatrice sans rien dire et j'en fis autant avec celui de Garrett.

-Merci pour tout Garrett, lâchai-je ma peine atteignant un niveau accablant.

-Pourquoi cette culpabilité ? me demanda Jasper en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Si j'étais restée, si j'avais fait le bon choix dès le départ, ils seraient peut-être encore en vie. Alice m'avait dit que je perdrais tout le jour où je prendrais la mauvaise décision.

-Tu n'as pas tout perdu, je suis là, me dit-il. Je relevai la tête pour le fixer.

-Oui tu es là, acquiesçai-je avec un fort sentiment de réconfort et de soulagement. Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa tendrement. Nous nous séparâmes et nous aidâmes à terminer de nettoyer le ranch de tous ces corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Une fois terminés nous retrouvâmes Lucy qui était assise sur les marches un air mélancolique sur le visage.

-Je me souviens lorsque nous avons construit cet endroit, dit-elle.

-Oui moi aussi mais je n'en suis pas aussi mélancolique, répondit Jasper en s'asseyant à ses côtés et m'obligeant à en faire autant.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien et toi ?

-Continuer… Je me demande même si je ne vais pas essayer de prendre la relève des Volturi. Ils n'étaient plus ce qu'il fallait à notre monde parce qu'ils se sont pervertis mais ils avaient raison lorsqu'ils disaient que le monde a besoin de règles. On voit bien ce que cela a donné après le passage de la comète et du chaos qui s'en est suivi. Aujourd'hui les vampires font un peu ce qu'ils veulent et bien que je sois d'accord avec le principe que les humains soient notre nourriture, les laisser faire, finira par épuiser nos réserves. Il y a déjà une forte baisse de la natalité humaine depuis ce chaos, il y a les maladies qui ne sont plus soignées et le fait qu'ils s'entretuent. Nous devons faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, indiqua-t-elle.

-Tu veux prendre le pouvoir ? questionna Jasper.

-Oh pas toute seule, je ne ferai pas comme eux. Je pense que chaque continent devrait avoir ses rois ou ses reines et l'idéal serait que tout le monde travaille dans le même sens et ensemble.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne alternative, acquiesçai-je avec l'accord de Jasper.

-Règne avec moi. Régnez tous les deux avec moi, nous demanda-t-elle.

Cette proposition me refroidit. Autant j'étais d'accord avec ses propos, autant je ne voulais pas m'investir là dedans. J'avais mérité un peu tranquillité et je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'une vie paisible avec Jasper.

-Nous avons besoin de temps Lucy. Je viens seulement de retrouver ma compagne et nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous et pour réfléchir à ta proposition.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

-En tout cas merci pour le coup de main. Nous saurons où te trouver pour te faire part de notre décision, si bien évidemment il n'y a plus de frontière entre nos deux habitations.

-Il n'y a que de Maria dont je me méfiais. Si tu me donnes ta parole que tu ne viendras pas pour nous exterminer mon clan et moi, alors je te croirais et je te recevrais comme un vieil ami, lui retourna Lucy.

-Tu as ma parole. J'étais fidèle à Maria parce qu'elle était ma créatrice et parce que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Aujourd'hui nous avons tous des priorités différentes.

-Tu as raison Major. Je vais me retirer avec mon clan, je vous souhaite de profiter de cet accalmie. Je vais lancer le bruit que nous avons vaincu les Volturi afin qu'on soit un peu tranquille, nous indiqua-t-elle.

-C'est une bonne idée, répondit le Major alors qu'elle se levait.

-A bientôt tous les deux, nous indiqua-t-elle en nous laissant le Major et moi sur les marches de la grande bâtisse.

Le clan de Lucy se dispersa rapidement et quitta le Ranch.

-Que doit-on faire? demanda Jenna qui se planta devant le Major et moi.

-Vivre et réfléchir par toi-même Jenna. Elle était complètement déconcertée. Il soupira. Fais le compte des effectifs restants. Il faut soigner les blessés et aller chercher de quoi reprendre des forces. Va me chercher David, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Oui Major et je suis sincèrement désolée pour Maria et Garrett, nous dit-elle visiblement peinée.

-Merci, répondis-je avant qu'elle s'en aille. Tu comptes faire quoi ? lui demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas ça va dépendre de la conversation que nous aurons tous les deux. Pour l'instant ils sont perdus et tout est trop frais. Ils ont besoin qu'on leur dise ce qu'il faut faire jusqu'à ce que nous prenions une décision. j'acquiesçai émotionnellement alors qu'il lâcha ma main pour m'attirer à lui et me prendre dans ses bras.

-J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrai pas, me dit-il.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Tu as eu soixante ans pour te faire à cette situation et tu me refusais un peu d'éloignement pour que je puisse réfléchir. Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai pensé que tu m'emprisonnerais et que tu m'attacherais à toi de force.

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. Je n'ai pas su gérer la situation comme il fallait. Je suis désolé.

-Non c'est moi qui le suis. Inconsciemment je savais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai senti cette attirance. Et après la nuit que nous avons passé ça aurait dû être une évidence mais t'accepter c'était aussi accepter que je ne puisse plus diriger ma vie comme je l'entendais et il était inconcevable que je devienne sédentaire.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant je ferai ce que tu veux faire. J'ai compris lorsque j'ai cru que j'arriverai trop tard que la seule chose que je veux et qui m'importe le plus au monde c'est qu'on soit ensemble. Et même si tu veux accepter la proposition de Lucy, je te soutiendrais et je serais à tes côtés parce que c'est une évidence maintenant. Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction.

-Tu m'as fait demander Major ? demanda David.

-Oui, dit-il alors que tous les soldats se rassemblaient devant nous. Tu vas prendre Norma avec toi et vous allez nous chercher de quoi nous sustenter et reprendre des forces. Et en attendant que je sache quoi faire, tu seras mon second. Jenna tu montes en grade aussi. Tu t'occuperas de l'intendance et tu épauleras David. Vous autres, il faut remettre cet endroit en état vous vous en occuperez lorsque vous serez soignés. Ensuite vous aurez quartier libre. Nous avons tous perdu des amis proches en plus de notre créatrice, nous nous recueillerons à ce moment-là, leur indiqua-t-il en se levant. Nous serons dans le bureau de Maria, conclut-il avant de nous conduire dans le bureau en question. Une fois la porte fermée, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Je ressentis toute l'ampleur de son amour pour moi car il m'inonda littéralement sous ses sentiments. Je raffermis mes bras autour de lui. Nous avions eu peur tous les deux mais nous nous en étions sortis ce qui n'était pas le cas de nos proches. Il m'embrassa avec une force déconcertante, appuyant ainsi tout son amour. Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, il consentit à me libérer de son étreinte et il m'entraîna avec lui dans le canapé.

-C'est étrange de penser que plus jamais je ne la verrais derrière son bureau, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai la même sensation avec Garrett. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'il n'est plus. Que je ne le reverrais plus au détour d'un pays lors de mes expéditions. Je n'arrive pas à l'admettre et pourtant j'ai vu et je sais, soupirai-je.

-Il va nous falloir du temps pour nous y faire, acquiesça-t-il. Tu me racontes les histoires avec Alec et Alice ? demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête et soupirai:

-C'était peu de temps avant le passage de la comète. Deux ou trois mois tout au plus. Nous étions en Louisiane avec Garrett. Nous avions décidé de nous y installer un peu. Nous aimions bien cet endroit. Nous avions investi une petite cabane de trappeur dans les marécages, c'était bien. Un jour nous sommes partis chasser et lorsque nous sommes revenus nous avions un comité d'accueil. Alec nous attendait, il était seul. Moi je ne le connaissais pas mais Garrett m'a dit qui il était. Il a déployé son pouvoir mais il n'a pas pu m'atteindre. Nous nous sommes battus et j'ai eu le dessus. J'ai compris après l'avoir tué qu'en réalité il ne faisait pas confiance à Alice et qu'il avait décidé de venir dans leurs dos à sa sœur et elle parce qu'il avait un ego surdimensionné. Il ne voulait pas qu'on dise que quelqu'un pouvait le contrer et le battre. Elles sont arrivées trop tard. Comme j'ai tué Alec, Garrett était de nouveau libre et nous nous sommes battus. Comme le pouvoir de Jane n'était pas en mesure de m'atteindre et que nous étions deux bons combattants, elles ont préféré fuir avant qu'on ne les tue à leur tour. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a dit que je perdrais tout à cause d'un mauvais choix.

-Pour Démétri ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour moi il s'appelait Dimitri et je l'ai rencontré juste après que Garrett m'ait imposé Laura une fille avec laquelle je ne m'entendais pas du tout. Du coup comme nous n'arrivions pas à cohabiter j'ai décidé de partir de mon côté quelque temps et de les laisser tous les deux. En fait j'étais jalouse et je n'ai pas supporté qu'une fille vienne se mettre entre nous, lui avouai-je. J'étais au Tibet lorsque je l'ai rencontré. J'étais loin de me douter qu'il s'agissait du traqueur de la famille Volturi et puis il m'a dit ne posséder aucun pouvoir et je n'ai pas pensé qu'il pouvait me mentir. Je l'ai vu souvent en trente ans, on passait environs deux à trois semaines ensemble chaque année avant de repartir chacun de notre côté. C'est seulement ce soir que j'ai compris qui il était. Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il aurait pu me tuer à de nombreuses reprises ces trois dernières décennies.

-Avant que la bataille n'éclate, Aro et Alice ont avoué qu'ils avaient attendu qu'on se rencontre afin de nous faire souffrir tous les deux. Moi pour la mort des Cullen et toi parce qu'ils te tenaient responsable de leur déchéance. Lorsqu'Alice m'a dit qu'ils avaient laissé un contingent sur ta route pour t'éliminer j'ai perdu le contrôle et c'est comme ça que la bataille a commencé.

-Si c'est le cas, j'ai dû faire demi-tour avant de les rencontrer.

-Je pense que c'est le cas puisque je n'ai décelé aucun mensonge.

-Heureusement que je me suis écoutée alors et que je n'ai pas persisté à vouloir aller à Forks pour rendre hommage à mon père.

-Je pense qu'elle a dû voir plusieurs scénarios mais qu'elle ne s'est pas doutée que tu pourrais faire marche arrière avant.

-Si elle me suit depuis des décennies, elle savait que c'était important pour moi d'y être pour la date anniversaire. Cependant elle n'a pas pris en compte ma culpabilité de te laisser de cette façon sans rien te dire, la peur que tu puisses t'en prendre à Garrett et le manque qui, contre toute attente, s'est avéré assez déstabilisant pour moi.

-C'est le problème qu'elle a toujours eu, elle pensait être omnisciente et savoir tout sur tout le monde. Enfin maintenant ce n'est plus un problème, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.

-Que veux-tu faire ? répondis-je. Hormis rester avec toi ça m'importe peu.

-Que penses-tu de la proposition de Lucy ? En toute franchise ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'étais un bon second parce que je ne voulais pas prendre de décisions importantes. Les prendre pour moi et pour toi oui, mais pour toute une civilisation, non. Je ne me sens pas du tout l'âme d'un roi.

-Quelque part tu me rassures mais penses-tu pouvoir te faire à une vie plus paisible de sédentaire ou de nomade ?

-J'ai été les deux Bella. J'ai été nomade et sédentaire et si je suis revenu ici ce n'est pas parce que je m'ennuyais c'était pour la sécurité que Maria m'offrait. Même si je te pensais morte mon instinct de préservation était encore très puissant. Donc oui, je peux très bien me faire à une vie de sédentaire ou de nomade. Nous ferons comme bon te semble parce que la chose que je désire plus que tout c'est rester avec toi à chaque seconde de chaque minute et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps, me dit-il en relevant mon visage vers lui. Il m'offrit un baiser dans lequel nous mêlions nos sentiments respectifs.

Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservait, mais en tout cas il était clairement sous de meilleurs auspices.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette petite histoire. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez surtout concernant le si redoutable et si sexy Major (je vous ai livré dans cette histoire celui que j'aime vraiment, dominant, redoutable et tellement sexy 3 3 ) ;)**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura diverti autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt pour d'autres histoires. (D'ailleurs j'ai peu de retour concernant le pairing (non exploité par moi) de l'autre OS que je vous ai promis. Si vous avez des idées et des suggestions sur celui-ci, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;)**

 **Cette fois-ci je vous laisse en vous souhaitant de bonnes lectures.**

 **Bien à vous.**

 **Beti.**


End file.
